Push Me, Pull You
by RatedRCouture
Summary: Jeff Hardy couldn’t believe just because he was leaving to wrestle his girlfriend lies about being pregnant.Years later he sees her again and the feelings come rushing back.Yet,he still has more questions than answers.Like,who is that kid calling her mom?
1. Prologue

Title: Push Me, Pull You

Rating: T, possibly M for cursing in other chapters.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Jeff Hardy couldn't believe just because he was leaving to wrestle, his girlfriend, Jessica Danvers, lied about being pregnant. When he sees her after almost 12 years again sitting in the WWE audience will his feelings come rushing back, and who is the kid that looks like him and keeps calling her mom? Should she or shouldn't she, was all Jessica could ask herself when WWE offered her a contract after watching her in a match at an Indie event.

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Prologue:

"_You will just throw this all away, wouldn't you?" she yelled. How could he treat her like this and feel no remorse?_

"_Look, this is a great opportunity for me and Matt." The guy spoke; he had tears in his eyes. He tried to look away._

"_Jeff! Look at me; you'd choose wrestling over me?" _

"_It's not over you, baby. You're choosing to end this."_

"_I shouldn't have to, Jeff." Tears fell from her eyes. "I love wrestling, just like you. I want to be a wrestler just like you do."_

"_Then why don't you want this for me?" he wondered._

"_It's not me," she spoke, leaving him confused._

"_Than what or who is it?"_

"…_I'm pregnant…" she whispered as she began to fall to the ground, her arms hugging herself around her stomach… around her baby. _

_Jeff ran his hands through his hair. "I'm still going, Jessica!" he spoke. "You don't need to lie."_

"_Lie?" Jessica stood up, her long brown curly hair swung in her face, she pushed it away fiercely. Her brown eyes shinned with hatred towards him. _

"_Yeah, if it was true you would have told me before this."_

"_Jeff!" his brother's voice called, his brother Matt walked into the room. He looked from Jeff to Jessica. "Is everything okay?"_

"_No!" Jessica screamed. "But it will be, because I'm out of here! Enjoy your life, Jeff." She grabbed her jacket off the couch. She then began to push pass Matt and walk to the door; she turned around and stared into Jeff's green eyes. The eyes she loved so much. She shook her head, turned around and walked quickly out of the house. Leaving 17 year old Jeff Hardy to always wonder what if._

_----_

A/n: Started this one nearly a year ago. Was once posted and very successful. So, this makes this the repost.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter One:

-----

"Mom! Mom!" called 11 year old Nero Anthony Hardy, breaking his mom out of her thoughts. He ran into the living room.

"Wha—What?" Jessica asked

"Phone!" Nero handed his mom the phone. She smiled at him and took the phone. He looked so much like his father; Nero had blonde hair and green eyes. He looked nothing like her; all he had of her was his attitude and her bluntness. His creativeness and the fact that he likes doing crazy things and taking risks reminded her of Jeff. She always had a part of him.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Danvers?"

"Yes…may I ask whose calling?"

"This is Vince McMahon with the WWE. Lately I've been watching a lot of Indie tapes looking for new talent. I've seem to have found one of you wrestling Rio Storm."

"Yeah, Rio's very talented." Jessica stated, she'd been doing a few Indie stuff lately.

"Yes, she is. However, I was wondering if you'd like to join the WWE."

Jessica froze. Would she or wouldn't she?

"That's a very nice offer Mr. McMahon believe me. I'm not qualified to travel, though."

"Really, why not?"

"It's none of your business, but I have a son."

"Well it's only March, so how about for now we can talk about a contract, for the summer only. Bring him along. It's just until I can find some new talent. Then and only then will we decide If you want to sign a full term contract."

"Mr. McMahon." I paused. "The road is no place for my son."

"It'll be a good experience, and he get's to see there is more than just New York City."

"How do you know I live in New York City?" I asked. "Forget it." I responded.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"WAIT! Not forget the contract, forget the NYC question. Mr. McMahon, this is a great opportunity for me. I can't believe your offering it to me, but I have a son. I can't leave him, he needs me. I know what it feels like to get left behind by someone you love. It's not a good feeling. "

"It's just for the summer. Bring him with you. You'll get paid what we pay the other divas."

"I don't even watch the WWE anymore Mr. McMahon. Seriously, besides I don't want to be eye candy."

"You won't Ms. Danvers."

"How can I guarantee that?"

"It'll be in your two month contract, starting in June, you won't have to pay for hotel, traveling cost, or food expenses for you or your son. That will be given to you. Trust me," Vince spoke. "This is a family business."

"Family? Hmm, I'm not all about family Mr. McMahon as my mother and father abandoned me when I got pregnant. Family doesn't do that. How do I know you won't lie and betray me? My 'family' if you will, betrayed me in my time of need. Why wouldn't you?"

"Sorry to hear that, Ms. Danvers. I am a very noble man. I can assure you."

"Funny, I don't feel assured." She heard Mr. McMahon sigh.

"Sorry for wasting your time, but if you change your mind let me know." Then he hung up.

She glared at the wall and slammed her phone down. It than rang, she jumped. Taking a deep breath she answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"WHAT!"

"Chica, I don't know why your so heated. You need to chill before I make you. I aint done nothin' to you."

Jessica smiled. "Sorry, Melinda." Melinda always got her to smile even when she wanted to kill someone. She was her best friend.

"Guess what!"

"What? You got another boyfriend?" Melinda was good for having boyfriends. She was basically a player.

"Nope, I'm setting you up on a blind date!" Jessica almost dropped the phone, she stood up.

"WHAT? NO!"

"Yes, Chica and ya goin'. Nero is eleven and he needs a father."

"We're happy thank you!"

"Never said you weren't." Melinda replied.

"Then let us be happy."

"You need a man! You need SEX!"

"I've had sex."

"In the last year?"

"…yeah..." Jessica replied, lying.

"Chica, you're such a bad liar." Melinda laughed, "His name is Bryan, he'll pick you up at 7:00 and you're going to a WWE RAW event. It's live so look cute. Also Misty is going to come by and watch Nero."

"You have this all figured out don't cha?" Jessica asked. Her door bell rang. "Wonder who that can be."

"Don't wonder." Melinda replied. "It's just Mist." She said. Jessica rolled her eyes and answered the door, indeed it was Misty.

"Hey, Missy."

"Don't call me that!" Misty smiled, she was Melinda's little cousin, younger by two years making her 26. Misty was the only one of them who actually didn't need a blind date, not that she would go. Her boyfriend wouldn't like that.

She stepped in the house. "I take it Melinda just told you about your date."

"How in the hell did you guess?"

"Psychic."

"Hey!" Melinda called from the end of the receiver. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

"You aren't." Jessica hung up the phone. Misty laughed as her and Jessica embraced.

"Bryan is really cute, if you wanna know."

"I don't because I don't even wanna go."

"Then don't, cancel it."

"I should, do you have his number?"

"No, sorry. Oh, Melinda wanted me to tell you something you might not like." Misty said as she and Jessica began to walk to the kitchen.

"And, that is…?"

"Melinda has a ticket and she's sitting in the seat behind you!"

"WHAT!" Jessica stopped and turned towards Misty. "How did she get a ticket?"

"Melina got all the tickets." Jessica rolled her eyes at Melina's name. Melina was Melinda's half sister and when Jessica got to meet her she had been pregnant and Melina called her a slut.

"FUCK!"

----

A/n: Enjoy!


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

**Chapter Two:**

**-----**

**With Jeff**

"JOHN! JOHN!" John's best friend and co-worker, Randy Orton waved his hand up and down in John's face.

"What?" John snapped his head towards Randy.

"Pay attention!" Randy replied. "Were thinking about going out tonight, you game?" John glanced at all the guys that was it his table, it was Randy, Edge or Adam, Carlito, Shawn Michaels, Johnny Nitro, Kenny and Jeff Hardy.

"I don't know." John replied as he glanced at Courtney out the corner of his eye. "It depends." Randy and Adam looked to where John was glancing.

"So, did you two get together?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, last night."

"Did you sleep with her?" Randy asked.

John chuckled. "Randy, not all guys are you like, we don't sleep with a girl and leave her the next day. We actually keep girls around."

"Please, no girl is worthy to be brought home to my mom." Randy spoke.

"Of course, you'd think that, 'Lady Killer'." Shawn replied. "I love my wife and I will always remain faithful to her, I'm lucky to have her."

"How sad." Randy replied.

"Well, I for one, is with Randy on this. I will never get married as long as I live." Jeff replied as he took a sip out of his water bottle.

"See, marriage is what messes with your game." Randy replied.

Carlito laughed. "Randy, seriously, coming from someone who used to think like you, being in a long relationship is cool. It's not all about the sex."

"All I need is a woman that will lay flat on her back and scream my name as we're doing the damn thing." Randy said, he smirked at the thought. "This is why I'm going to a club tonight."

Johnny than rolled his eyes. "I'd never want to make love to any women besides Melina."

"That's how I feel about Mickie, and believe me the sex is good." Kenny replied.

"Am I the only single person here?" Randy asked.

Jeff shook his head, at that moment he thought back to when he had his last serious relationship. Sadly he was 17 then, and now he's 28.

"Sadly, no." Adam replied.

"I'd have to second that." Carlito said as he sighed.

"Weren't you dating Torrie?" John asked, surprised that they broke up.

"We decided we'd be best as friends, and I guess I have to respect that."

"I hope Courtney and I don't end up like that."

"End up like…what?" a female voice, that John recognized asked.

He turned in his seat and pulled her on his lap, and then he kissed her lips.

"End up like what, John?" Courtney asked again.

"Nothin', babe."

"Show's about to start, John." John looked at his watched and seen that it was indeed 20minutues until 9.

"See, y'all later." John said as he stood up and walked away with Courtney.

Jeff couldn't help but wish that was him. Not to be with Courtney, but to feel a woman's love. He would indeed go to the club with Randy and proceed to have another one night stand with a girl. Just like he did every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday night. He was lonely on the road, even though he was with a lot of people. New faces, old faces. Faces he didn't recognize. Yet, there was truly only one face he wanted to see, one person's lips he wanted to kiss, one person to hold, to make love to, and to spend the rest of his life with. To his dismay, she wasn't there. She was in God knows where, living a good life away from him. She was nothing more than a memory, a stain on an old Sports T-shirt. Yet, he remembers every moment he spent with her, every kiss, and every word.

Jeff stood up and began to walk to the doors when Randy called, "See ya tonight?" Jeff turned and nodded. "Yeah!" he replied. As he walked out he kept walking till he hit his locker room to get ready for the show as he had a promo and a match.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

**Chapter Three: **

-----

The crowd was loud, hype and ready to see some action – that was for sure. Yet, she couldn't get into it. Jessica held her head from an on coming headache. She loved wrestling, no doubt as she was a wrestler, yet there was something she didn't enjoy and that was being set up on a blind date with your friend Melinda, who set you and him up, sitting a row behind you. It wasn't that he was ugly, actually he was every definition of sexy. It was that he couldn't compare…to _him._ Nobody could, Jessica knew that and probably so did Melinda. Raw hadn't even started yet and she was already ready to go home.

She looked over at Bryan, he had brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and he was 6'2. He was successful, and was an executive for a shampoo company. She didn't care and she didn't care that she didn't care. She hated blind dates and dating in general. Suddenly she heard the pyros go off and knew that Raw had started.

She sat up in her front row center seat. Everyone cheered as John Cena came out, she rolled her eyes. She had respect for him, hell, she had respect for anyone that stepped into the ring. She wasn't actually a babyface fan, she preferred heel and that's probably why she was one in Indie events herself. She figured since Cena was such a main eventer that he would only be speaking on the mic until later tonight when he had a match, if he had a match, that is.

She noticed Bryan was so into Cena's every word that she groaned. To think, she was offered a contract no longer than three hours ago. "Hey…" she whispered to Bryan through John Cena's talking. He didn't look at her he was so caught up Cenaland. She turned. "Melinda…."

Melinda looked at her best friend, "yeah?" she asked staring at John Cena in lust.

"I'll be back, you horny freak." Jessica laughed as she stood up and then began to walk to the concession stands.

"Hey, aren't you Razor?" a woman about 24 asked. Jessica smiled, Razor was her in ring name.

"Yes, I am."

"Whoa! What are you doing here?"

"My evil friend, Melinda set me up on a blind date with this guy who I seriously can't stand. He's more into wrestling than he is into me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I have to go back to my seat, my boyfriend is waiting. It was nice meeting you!" she turned to leave.

"Bye!" Jessica called, she pulled out her cell phone. She began to dial her house number.

"Hello?" a voice rang.

"Hey, Mist. It's Jess."

"Hey, Jess…I'm watching Raw, like you should be. Why aren't you watching Raw?"

"Misty, are seriously asking me that? I don't want to be here right now. Is Nero in bed?"

"Nero is 'posed to be in bed right now?"

"MISTY!" Jessica screamed, she had her son on a strict bed time that needed to be followed.

"I'm playin', chillax. Damn, chica, you are too strict on him."

"Strict? Please, he needs to be in bed by 8:45 or else he's cranky when he has to get up for school. You know I aint got time to deal with that."

"Uh huh… oh girl. You better get inside, because up next it's going to be Edge coming out to talk and shit…I know how much you like him. " Misty's voice trailed off thinking, "I hope someone comes out and kick his ass." She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm going to check that out." Jessica was a big fan of Edge.

"Bye." Misty said as her and Jessica hung up their phones. As Jessica walked down and back to her seat she heard Edge's music played, everyone booed. Once she got to her seat and sat down. Edge was getting ready to call out the Intercontinental Champion.

Melinda stopped booing to look at Jessica. "Where were you? You were gone for twenty minutes."

"Obviously not long enough, he probably didn't even notice me leave."

"He asked where you went!" Melinda exclaimed. "Didn't you Bryan?"

"Uh, sure." He replied. Jessica rolled her eyes and sat in her seat. Suddenly unfamiliar music played. Something she hasn't heard before. Probably because she hadn't watched Raw in a long time, she was more of a Smackdown fan because it had more wrestling than a soap opera.

All the fans cheered, she wondered why. Because of all the fans cheering she couldn't hear Lilian Garcia announce his name. She noticed he had multicolored hair, he looked so alive, free… fun. She smiled, he was sexy to the finest level. "Melinda!" Jessica screamed through the noise. "Who is that?"

The guy had gotten into the ring and had picked up a microphone. He was going to speak.

"His name is Jeff." Melina replied whispering into her ear. She frowned, of all the names.

"Edge…you challenge me for my title?" he had his title wrapped around his waist. He looked at all the fans. He was about to speak again and had the microphone at his lips. Yet, his eyes stopped at someone in the crowd.

Long curly brown hair, brown eyes, a smile that could melt anyone's heart, like it did his, he was speechless. He locked eyes with her, and she still looked directly at him, suddenly she got a shocked look on her face, she realized who he was. Jessica his ex girl friend was here…tonight...

With the microphone up to his lips he uttered a single name. "Jessica…"


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

**Chapter Four:**

-----

The arena became quiet. Did he say Jessica? Everyone turned to where his eyes looked. "Damn it!" Jessica muttered, stumping her foot to the floor. The arena was still quite, trying to figure out what was going on. Was this an act, or for real?

"What's going on that I don't know about?" Melinda whispered to Jessica. "And I know everything…so fill me in."

"Nothing…old stuff. Old memories." Jessica replied. Her date looked at her.

"You know him?" he asked.

"Knew…past tense!" Jessica stood up and immediately went to leave the arena. But before she can get completely up the steps, someone grabbed her arm. "Get off me!" she turned.

"Jessica…"

"Leave me alone!" she pulled her arm from him causing her to fall on her ass. He held his hand out, not expecting her to take it. She didn't, he smiled, always independent.

"Is this some sick joke to you? Jeffery Nero Hardy, this isn't funny!" Jessica couldn't keep a straight face, she burst out laughing. She didn't know why she laughed, but to her, she was tired of being mad at him. Yet that didn't stop her from hating him, oh no, she was in love with him all over again, and that's why she never wanted to see him. Even hearing his name would make her get butterflies. That was why she hated him. She didn't want these feelings. None of them.

Jeff's body relaxed, he loved hearing her laugh. Just like old times. Jeff looked around and noticed people were looking at him…and her. The cameras were still rolling.

"Hey, Hardy." A voice called from the ring, it was Edge. "Match or not! Stop talking to your little slut, and get your ass down here! I want that title, I want it now!"

Jeff's head turned towards Edge, he was pissed, he knew it was because this wasn't how the show was 'posed to go, yet he called his girlfriend… ex-girlfriend a slut. Once Jeff turned to Jessica… she was gone.

-----

Jessica left as soon as she got the chance. She didn't care that she was on national TV being called a slut. She saw how Jeff had gotten pissed when she was called a slut, which made her smile. He still cared. Now that she seen him again, she knew that he was going to be apart of her life. Apart of Nero Anthony Hardy's life, their son. Nero had no clue who his father was, and she always kept it that way. He asked and all she told him was that he was that she was in love with him and he loved her…almost more than anything. Apparently, wrestling was more important.

Once Jessica got out the arena she took a deep breath. Once she breathed out she took out her cell phone. She called Misty.

"Girl!" Misty said answering the phone. "You know Jeff Hardy! You left! Why the hell did you leave!? You need to go back! He looked so crestfallen!"

"So? So did I when he… he left me, two months pregnant!"

"Oh shit! He's Nero's father! Oh wow!" Misty sounded blown away.

"Look, Misty…can you come pick me up?"

"Nero's sleep, I can come get you."

"Never mind. I don't want Nero to be there alone, and I don't want him to wake up. I'll find a way home."

"Still scared to take a taxi?" Jessica rolled her eyes, she hated when Misty brang that up. Two years ago Jessica was in a taxi that crashed, she was okay but the cab driver died.

"Hey! I'm not scared to take a taxi!" Jessica replied lying.

"Not scared?"

"Okay…maybe just a little."

"Ask Melinda to bring you home."

"Please, Misty! Are you serious? I can picture it now, 'so where'd you meet him? Is he single?'" Jessica mimicked. "I don't need her trying to hook me and him up. Been there done that!"

"She doesn't have to know that. Just get home, I would like to leave sometime soon."

"Misty! Ugh, bye!" Jessica hung up, she was pissed off at Misty. Well not really, she just didn't want to ride with Melinda. Melinda would make her go through an interrogation. She could always ride with, what was his name Brent…wait, Brandon…BRYAN! That was it, Bryan. No, she thought he was annoying and didn't pay attention to her. Not like Jeff did, Jeff would cuddle with her as they'd watch wrestling together on the couch. She liked that, of course that was when they were 17. She was living in the memories and needed to look at the present. Well right now the present sucks.

Jessica slowly, almost numbly walked towards the arena. Upon entering she walked straight to the screaming fans. Looking at her watched she noticed that it was 11:35. 'Where the hell did time go?' she asked herself. She pushed through the screaming fans.

"Move! Excuse me! Get the hell out my way." The fans looked at her.

"Aren't you that Jessica girl?" One girl said her hand on her hip. She talked with an attitude that Jessica didn't like at all. Jessica turned.

"What if I am?"Jessica asked back with the same amount of anger, her southern accent coming out. It did every time she was mad.

"I want you to know that what you and him have don't mean anything to what he and I _will_ have!"

"Who Jeff?" Jessica giggled. "You're hilarious, I don't want Jeff. Been there, done that. I had Jeff and he is always going to be a big part of my life. Past, present, future. Sweetie, what you and Jeff _will _have is nothing. N O T H I N G. Simply for the fact that he doesn't even know you exist. Keep dreamin' babe." Jessica then pushed passed her and began passing the people who laughed. Once she got to the security guard who was pushing everyone away.

"Are you going to let me in." she asked straight up front.

He looked at her up and down. "Got a pass?"

"Not exactly, but I do have…" Jessica put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a quarter. "25 cents."

The security guy she was talking to nudged the other one, "the lady has 25 cents and wants to get backstage." They both laughed.

"That's not funny…okay it kind of is. Don't laugh, though. It's mean. I need to get backstage to talk to Jeff."

"Jeff Hardy? Why would you need to talk to him for?"

"Because, I need…it's none of your damn business! Are you going to let me thru or not?" they looked at her before replying simultaneously with "not."

Jessica then got mad. She needed to get through. She needed a ride home. "Look, how much money do you want?"

"Five thousand."

"Okay, that's easy."

"Each." They replied.

"Do you take checks?"

"No."

"Then you must think I'm crazy. I'm not giving you any of my money." Jessica replied, she had more than five thousand dollars, but that money could be spent on something valuable, like Nero.

"…then stand here all you want…you can't get thru."

Jessica stomped her foot. "Jessica?" A voice called, she turned her head and noticed that behind the security guys was Edge.

"Let her thru." Edge said to them, they nodded and moved to the side. Jessica walked coolly to Edge.

"Thank you so much, Edge…even though you called me a slut." They walked side by side threw double doors. Jessica noticed the crew putting stuff away, other than that it was pretty empty.

"Sorry about that." He smiled. "Call me Adam and I did that to get Jeff in the ring."

"Yeah, what happened between me and Jeff wasn't posed to happen. I didn't even know he was in the WWE. I thought he worked at TNA."

"He returned in August." Edge answered. "How do you know him exactly?"

"Well, Adam. That's none of your business. Since you got me in here…" Jessica trailed off. "I was born here in NYC. Then when I was eight I moved to Cameron."

"I see… then you met Jeff?"

"Yeah…then I met Jeff." Jessica couldn't help but smile. Edge noticed the look on her face when she said that. Maybe they could still be together. Edge wondered. Were they even together? He never talked about a Jessica in all of his time knowing Jeff.

"Where is everyone?" Jessica's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Their locker rooms. Jeff should be in the Men's locker room with our other friends and coworkers. It's right here!" Adam replied, stopping at the door. He opened it, "coming?"

"…not yet." She replied. "I'll wait for a minute. Don't tell Jeff I'm here, please."

Adam nodded before entering the room. About five minutes later, Jessica walked in slowly. All the guys were crowded around a table, sitting on couches. Nobody saw her. She smiled.

"Kenny hurry up in the shower we want to go to the club!" the guy she recognized as Randy answered. Around the table was, Carlito, John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Johnny Nitro, Adam and Jeff. Butterflies immediately went into her stomach.

"Yeah, I know that's right…" Jeff spoke up. The guys looked at him.

"What?" he asked, his southern accent clear.

"Nothin', you've been quiet since you seen that girl."

"Yeah, don't tell me she's someone you got laid with and is coming back to sue you for child support." Randy replied. The guys stared at him. "What? That can really mess you up."

"You would know?" Shawn asked.

"So who is she?" Carlito asked.

"A blast from the past." Jeff answered, leaning back on the couch.

"Is that good or bad?" Johnny spoke this time.

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

'Jessica! Speak up, say something!' she mentally screamed at herself. "I've…" her voice trailed off, everyone looked at her. 'Continue your sentence!' "Been wondering the same thing." She said after a silent pause.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

**Chapter Five:**

-----

The guys stared at Jessica like she had three eyes, well at least Adam didn't. "Jessica…" Jeff finally replied. He stood up.

"Jeff, do you always have to say my name like that?" Jessica asked, butterflies swarmed around in her stomach as he got closer.

Jeff ignored her question, finally he was face-to-face with her. "What are you doing here? I'm surprised Vince hadn't came and bit my head off."

"Well Melinda set me up on a blind date with some guy. Melina got us tickets."

"Melina?" questioned Johnny Nitro standing up.

"Yeah."

"Who did she give the tickets too?"

"My friend Melinda."

"You know Melinda?"

"…didn't she just say that?" Adam spoke, he stood up. "Come on guys, let's give them some privacy." He replied ushering the guys out the locker room. "When Kenny gets out the shower, tell him that we're in the parking lot."

When the guys left Jessica looked down, Jeff took his hand and cupped her chin, pulling her face up. "Jeff…don't."

"Jessica, why did you come back here?"

"I came because I needed a ride home." Jeff hid his disappointment, he wish that she'd come back because she wanted to see him.

"Guys, I'm ready." Called Kenny stepping into the room from the shower. "Opps. Did I walk in on something?"

"Yes." Jeff replied at the same time as Jessica's reply of "No!"

"Okay, I'm going." Kenny replied, he walked over to a locker grabbed his black sports bag and then walked to the door.

"Ken, tell the guys I'm not going…something came up." He looked at Jessica.

"More like someone." Kenny replied, exiting the room before Jeff could say anything else.

"I take it your going to take me home?" she asked, hopefully.

"Can't have you walking. Can I?"

"Actually," Jessica smiled, "yes you can. Of course you won't because you love me too much." She joked.

"Your right." Jeff mumbled under his breath, thinking his ex-girlfriend didn't hear him. She did.

"Red…ready?" she almost stuttered out.

"…Yeah, just let be grab my bag." Jeff walked over to a locker and held a black sports bag, almost identical to Kenny's.

A knock was heard on the door. Jessica jumped, not expecting it. Jeff laughed.

"That's not funny."

"Trust me…" he replied, "it is."

Jessica stuck out her tongue at him.

"What are you, four? Who is it?"

"Mr. McMahon."

"Come in." Jeff replied. Jessica turned her back to the door; she didn't want the God of Sports Entertainment to recognize her.

He walked in, Jeff held out his hand and Vince shook it. "Just leaving, Mr. Hardy?"

"Yes, Mr. McMahon. Going to drive my friend home."

Vince looked at Jessica who had her eyes shut tight, Jeff noticed her fingers were crossed.

"Ms. Danvers, you can turn around now." Jessica turned around and looked at Vince.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon." She smiled.

"I didn't know you were going to be at Raw, much less interrupt it."

"Sorry, I didn't plan it either. Neither did Jeff. I didn't even know he came back."

"It's no one's fault. I actually liked what happened out there. Jessica, I seriously think that you would make a good addition to the WWE roster."

Jeff looked on confused. "Are you offering her a contract?"

"You're a little late, Jeff." Jessica spoke. "He offered me one earlier today."

"She declined me because of her so-----"

Jessica cut Vince off. "Sowing Job. I make clothes, you know like I used to make yours and Matt's wrestling attire. Before the fame. I also do a few Indy wrestling."

Jeff nodded, he knew Jessica was an honest person, but right then, he could see she was lying.

"Ms. Danvers we would really like to have you there. Maybe for just one storyline. A two month contract."

"Two months?" Jeff replied. "That sounds good, why don't you do it, Jessica. Give us time to catch up."

Inside Jeff's mind he couldn't help but think. 'Please take the job, I've been missing you all these years.'

"Jeff! Don't pressure me!" Jessica couldn't help but smile inside. He wanted her to take the job. At least he seemed like it, not unless he was just doing that because his boss was here.

"Mr. McMahon, if you don't mind...I really need to get home. My friend Misty is there waiting for me."

"Alright. Goodnight, see you soon, Jeff." Mr. McMahon turned and walked out of the door.

Jessica faced Jeff. "You lied." Jeff said.

"I can't believe you would even take his side. Jeff, I don't belong here in the WWE."

"Then where do you belong? You don't belong in NYC or in Indy wrestling!" he shot back, Jessica looked pissed.

"That's why you, your parents and your little sister left NYC…all those yours ago."

"Jeff, I don't need you to bring up why my family moved to Cameron. Oh and for the record, don't bring up their names because I haven't talked to them since I was 17."

Jeff's face softened, Jessica was very close with her parents and little sister. "What happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you or need to be spoken here. I don't need salt to be poured on my old wounds."

"Because they haven't healed yet."

"Your damn right they haven't. Now that I think about it, neither has ours!"

Jeff looked at Jessica who's face had a murderous look, "let's just go." He spoke, he went over to the door and opened it.

Jessica walked out the door. Jeff and her then began to walk in silence to his car. She got in the passenger's seat and he got into the driver's seat. She told him her address. Jeff then started the car as Jessica began to slowly fall asleep.

-----

_Flashback_

"_Look who it is... the ugliest girl in all of New York." A 4th grade girl started teasing a eight year old third grader named Jessica._

"_Kate! That's not true."Kate's friend Rebecca spoke. "She's the ugliest girl in the entire world!"_

_Tears fell out of Jessica's eyes. "I am not ugly."_

"_Yes you are. Not to mention you have a big head." _

"_Who like girls that have big heads?" Kate went around to Jessica and then went around her slowly in circles, making Jessica stop walking. Jessica was on her way home from school, the same school these girls went to._

_Kate then pushed Jessica down on the ground hard. Jessica not expecting it fell face first and heard her nose crush as her lips split as her face connected with the pavement._

"_KATE!" Rebecca screamed, this was the first time Kate had physically harmed Jessica or anyone for that matter._

"_She deserved it, Becca. Kick her!" Kate ordered._

_Rebecca did as she was told and hit Jessica in the stomach making her scream. Jessica then began to cough as blood came out of her mouth._

_Rebecca and Kate gasped, they didn't expect her to bleed. They did what any coward would do and the only thing they could think of: run._

_End Flashback_

-----

Jessica's head jerked up suddenly as Jeff pulled the car to a stop.

"Are you, okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah…fine. Were here already?" Jessica yawned.

"Yeah, look Jess…" he was about to say something when she cut him off.

"Thanks for the ride, Jeff. Now I got to go." She took off her seat belt and exited the car. Walking into her house, not looking back.

Jeff stared after her until she was gone. He put his head back and then hit his steering wheel. Car horn beeping. He was going to ask her if they could catch up sometime...he wanted to see her again. For her to be his.

-----

Jessica walked into the house to see Misty sleeping on the couch. She walked over. "Mist." She shook her lightly.

"I'm home…" Misty moved around and yawned.

"'Bout time, took so long I was going to file a missing person report."

"Haha…" Jessica rolled her eyes as Misty sat up. "Wanna stay the night?"

"No thanks, I have class in the morning." Misty was a Pre-K school teacher.

"Poor you."

"I know." Misty stood up and stretched.

-----

As Jeff was about to pull off he seen someone leave Jessica's house. He got out the car as he notice she was walking towards the car in front of his.

"Hey!" she looked up at him. Are you coming from Jessica's house?"

"Why?" she took a step towards him, in the street light she noticed he was Jeff Hardy. "You're Jeff Hardy. I'm such a huge fan. So, you gave her a ride home. That was so nice of you."

"Thanks…who are you?"

"Misty, her friend and part-time ba--." Misty froze, she was about to say part-time baby sitter when she realized this was Nero's father and he had no idea.

"Part time…what?" Jeff questioned.

"Pre-K teacher. I teach, about to go home so I can get some sleep and get up in the morning."

"That's cool. The reason I wanted to talk to you is because, I wanted Jessica's number. I was going to ask her but she rushed out of the car."

Misty froze and looked into Jeff's eyes. "I'm sorry Jeff, I can't give that to you. It's not mine to give out. How about if I give you my cell number and then maybe you can call me if you're in town and I can convince Jessica to meet up with you. It's the best I can do."

Jeff nodded. "Alright, it'll do." He handed her his cell phone and she put her number into the phone.

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you'll excuse me, I have to go." With that said and hoping she did the right thing, Misty got into her car and began to drive home.

-----

Once she locked the door after Misty left, Jessica then went up to Nero's room. She smiled at the sight of him lying in bed sleep. He would be turning twelve in three months. Walking to his bed Jessica bent down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, my baby." She whispered and then slowly left the room, closing the door.

She walked into her room and immediately changed into her PJs, then went to her bed. As Jessica laid there she began to think about everything. Getting the call from Vince, being set up on a blind date by your nosey friend, seeing Jeff, meeting Adam, seeing Jeff…again, old feelings returning, and the memory of what happened all those years ago in NYC… everything was going out of control. So much happened in a course of a day. Stuff that was never 'posed to happen. Happened. She couldn't deal with it all, especially now, looking into Nero's eyes and not being able to tell him about Jeff, the father he never knew and the side of Nero that he may never know.

She couldn't let that happen. Nero growing up without a father – she knew what it was like not having someone in these stages of life, when she got pregnant her family disowned her. As they put it 'you ruined your future to get pregnant with some guy that you think your in love with…' their words had cut like a knife, but what hurt more was the fact that her mother had slapped her when she first told her. Then she left, went back to live in NYC with her grandma who had died when she turned 19. She refused to go to the funeral all because she didn't want to see her parents.

She made it this far she didn't need her parents or wanted to see them. As tears fell out of her eyes she knew that Nero needed Jeff – just like she did.

-----

A/n: Enjoy!


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

-----

**Chapter Six:**

It was almost a month later and Jessica couldn't help but to be an emotional wreck. All she did was lock herself up in her room, coming out only when Nero was home. He couldn't see her like this. Honestly she was depressed. She then, lying in her bed on a Thursday afternoon (Nero at school), she wrote into her red velvet poem book:

Escape,

Take me from this hell.

Give me my revenge.

On who did this…

Made me, left.

Gone without words.

Escape.

Lock everything that keeps me sane up in a cell.

Let the craziness come out and avenge.

Hurt the one who left with, with one final kiss.

Hear my plea, come back, set me free.

Leaving me to pick up the pieces.

She'd been writing poems about Jeff lately. She was mad at him, yet, there were even a few love poems she wrote about they time they spent together in North Carolina. Her cell phone rang. She groaned and leaned over to the night stand to pick it up. Not looking at the caller ID she answered.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Hardy?"

"Who the hell is this? It's Ms. Danvers."

"Sorry," replied the lady, scared at Jessica's outburst. "I was looking for Nero's mother."

"I should be sorry, I'm Nero's mom."

"He is being caught disturbing the class and talking rudely to other kids. He's talking back to teachers." She was about to continue when Jessica cut her off.

"It's funny being a mom, you see all the bad, yet I see all the good. Listen here, lady! My son is really well behaved at him, okay?" Jessica screamed. "What the hell is your name?"

"Headmistress Landon." She answered sharply. Nero went to private school for going on two years now.

"Well, sweetie. You need to check yourself okay." Jessica quickly regretted her words.

"Excuse me? I am the Headmistress of this school. I will not be spoken to in this manor."

"Funny, you just were! Look, you want to be a stuck up bitch? Well then be one, I'm taking my son out of your fucking school." Before the principal can respond Jessica hung up the phone. Sighing she got up and walked over to her dresser, grabbing her clothes and changed quickly. She was in her PJs and it was only around 11 O'clock. After changing she grabbed her car keys and began to go to Nero's private school.

-----

Once she got there about 30minutes later she stepped out her car. Parking right in front of the school in the 'No Parking Zone' she got out angrily.

"Miss, you can't park here!" said a valet of the school. Jessica couldn't help it, she wished that she hadn't sent her child to Private School.

"Sue me!" was all she replied, stepping on his foot with her knee high black boots.

"Ow!" he replied.

"Sorry!" she called, lying completely, as she walked into the school entrance. They buzzed her in and she walked to the office. Once she was at the desk she screamed. "I want my son out of this horrid school!"

The lady looked up, "wha…what?"

"You heard me. Do the paperwork and get my son out of this school! His name is Nero Hardy."

The secretary looked up. "But, I, do you want to talk to the Headmistress?"

"I have nothing to say to her. I'm really annoyed right now," her voice started to rise. "My son's father doesn't even know he exists! MY FEELINGS CAME RUSHING BACK! I TURNED DOWN A LIFE TIME FUCKING OPERTUNITY. I HAVEN'T BEEN FEELING WELL AND IT'S THAT TIME OF THE MONTH! Withdraw my son from this school or there will be hell to pay!" her voice sounded like it was dripping with venom. Everyone in the office stared at her.

"Right away, maim." They lady answered. The headmistress came out of her office, along side Nero.

"Mom!" Nero replied, running to him mom.

"Baby, are you okay?" she gave him a hug, he pointed to the Headmistress. "That lady is off her rocker!"

"I know baby, some people are hard to fix." Jessica whispered into her ear. "She's always been broken."

"Ms. Danvers, may I please speak to you in private?"

"A private conversation at a private school!" Nero said, "That's so cool!" he replied sarcastically, walking over to a chair and sitting down.

Jessica followed her. Once in her office Headmistress Landon asked her to sit down.

"Someone on my teaching staff told me about your little outburst. Honesty," she began to say. "I think Nero needs a stable home."

Jessica blinked. Was this lady serious? "Wow."

"Is that all you can say…wow? I think maybe, you aren't fit to be a parent."

Jessica stood up quickly knocking her chair to the floor. "Listen lady! You don't know me or shit I've been through! Don't tell me I'm not stable because I am! I give my son a good home, care, love clothes on his back, food on the table every morning, noon and night, and so much more! I'm entitled to have one bad day and when you called me you're not making it any better!"

"Stable!" she also stood, "he doesn't even know his father."

"It's not my fault he doesn't know his father!"

"Yes it is, does he even have his father, or were you some whore on the street corner?" the Headmistress of the top-notch private school gasped, shocked by what came out of her mouth. She was ready to apologies when she was met with a fist to her nose. She held her nose as warm red liquid flowed out of it.

"I gave up a lot for Nero. I love my son, the only thing I regret was not having Jeff in his life. That wasn't under my control. You don't understand me or anything about me and what I act as I do. You and this school can go to hell because you're doing nothing that can help my son. Plus, you piss me off." With that said Jessica left the room, as she walked back into the office she noticed Nero laying on the floor, like a dead person would be in a casket. He looked up. It was nothing new to Jessica, even though she didn't approve oh him doing that, he didn't like sitting in chairs.

"Nero, babe. Get up."

"But mom…" he wined.

"Nero." She replied firmly. He then obeyed his mom.

"Do you have the papers?" Jessica asked, going over to the desk. The lady nodded and handed them to Jessica. "Thanks and sorry about being a bitch earlier. I was really upset."

The lady nodded again, "you are forgiven. Never forgotten though. I've been working here for three years and nobody's ever withdrew their kids from here."

"I'm different. Nero's different."

"I've noticed." She chuckled. "Good luck for the future."

"You're a sweet lady."

"Thanks."

Jessica signed the papers. "Come on Nero, time to leave this school."

"Forever?" Nero asked following her mom.

"Forever."

"Thank Garfield." Was Nero's reply. Jessica giggled, they made their way out of the building and near Jessica's car.

"Your lucky." Replied the valet leaning on the car.

"Oh am I?" Jessica looked at Nero and nodded. Nero got into the backseat of the car. When his mother nodded at him it was her 'mommy's handling something' look. "Get off my car."

The valet got off the car. "I was about to have it towed."

Jessica rolled her eyes and got into the car. "Baby, are you hungry?" she knew Nero's school lunch wasn't until 12 and he didn't eat breakfast.

"Yeah, can we go to Bagel Jays?" Jessica nodded starting her car.

-----

Since Jeff seen Jessica is was all he thought about. He loved her, well he used to love her. He remembered how when he first met her she would be nervous around him because she used to get teased until it went too far when she lived in New York. Her family then moved to Cameron to get away from it. He was glad they did it was there that het met the love of his life.

"Jeff!" a knock came from his hotel door. He was in deep thought and didn't notice the time go by. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was 12 O'clock and a number of RAW, ECW and Smackdown superstars and divas had a signing at 2.

"Coming!" Jeff stood, he stood and walked over to the door answering it.

"Hey, man! Sup?"

"Not much. I'm about to take a shower." Was Jeff's reply. His friend nodded.

"I'll wait."

A few minutes later Jeff stepped into the shower. His friend got bored and tired of waiting. He couldn't help but to notice Jeff's cell phone. He grabbed it, flipping though Jeff's contacts. He couldn't help but notice this contact that stood out: Misty. He never met her, hmm should he or shouldn't he? It didn't matter because he already pressed the talk button. John Cena was one nosey man. He after three rings was about to hang up with a sexy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Misty?"

"No," the voice sarcastically replied, "it's Baby Bop."

"Well Baby Bop tell Barney I said hi."

"Will do…if I knew who you are. Who is this?" Misty wondered.

John thought, he didn't want to tell her he was John Cena. Then again he wondered if she knew he was a wrestler, then again she knew Jeff. "I'm Marc." He said only thinking of his cousin's name.

"Okay, how'd you get my number?"

"I…" he trailed off. "Took it out of my friend's phone."

"Who is your friend?"

"A person?"

"No freakin' duh!" John smiled. "Is this conversation going any where, Marc?"

"If you want it to." He heard silence on the other line.

-----

Misty thought to herself, 'did she want to talk to him? Marc, like that was his name. She didn't buy it for one second.'

"Sure, we can talk."

"That's what I like to hear." She could tell he was about to laugh.

"Well you're going to be hearing tone in a minute."

"Tone?" he questioned.

"The dial tone, Marc…if that is your real name, which I know it isn't."

"Fine it's not Marc."

"I know…" was her reply.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Pre-K teacher."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"No, I called off today."

"Really, why?"

"I don't really like kids. I know it's stupid but me and kids never seem to connect."

"Then why'd you teach kids?" Misty hated that question.

"I'd…" she paused. "When I got my degree I wanted to teach high school English. Though, I thought me taking the Pre-K job would help me reconnect with my inner child. I grew up fast and I hate that."

"Really, how'd you grow up fast? Oh, how old are you? I'm 29."

Misty paused. "Who are you? I don't want to tell my business to a stranger!"

"I'm…" Misty couldn't help but to realize his voice was very sexy, almost better than Kyle, her boyfriend.

"John."

"Cool." Was Misty's reply. "But just because I know your name doesn't mean I know you."

"I know, Misty. I would never be like a psycho killer or anything."

"You could be."

"But I'm not."

"I'm sure psycho killers just don't go admitting they are psycho killers."

"Cena! What are you doing on my phone?" Misty heard a voice yell. Suddenly she heard a beep, knowing she had a call waiting.

"John, I have to go. Oh, and I'm 26 by the way." Misty clicked over before he had time to reply.

-----

Jessica was at home when she took out her cell and called Misty, she knew she needed a major favor from her friend. Of course she was going to make it worth Misty's while.

"Hello?" Misty answered.

"Mist, you know I love you right?"

"What do you want?" was Misty's instant reply.

"I took Nero out of Private School."

"About damn time! I told you Nero wouldn't fit in with those rich kids!"

Jessica laughed, "You did."

"Are you out of you depressive state? Because I would like to come over and chill some time. Without seeing you act so blah!"

"I can't help it. I didn't plan on seeing him again!"

"Some guy named John called my phone and I don't even know who the hell he is! His friend called him Cena though."

"Um, Mist?"

"Yeah?"

"John Cena…"

"It did sound like him but how would John Cena get my number?"

"True." Was Jessica's reply.

"You never did tell me what you want."

"Oh, well…I was wondering if you'd home school Nero."

"What!"

"You're certified."

"I know, but…wow. No way!"

"It's better than those Pre-K kids."

"Hey, they put food on the table and pay my bills."

"You know damn well that you wouldn't have had to be a teacher if you just would of…" she was cut off.

"Don't bring that up!"

"Sorry, please?"

"No."

"I'll pay you…"

"How much?" If Jessica knew Misty like she think she knew her than Misty was raising her eyebrow as curious as a cat.

"Umm, 700 a week." Jessica knew she was good for the money.

"I'll take it…when do I start?" Misty's job didn't pay her as much a week and she'd only be teaching one student who happened to be her God Son.

"Tomorrow. Misty, if you want to earn extra cash…"

"Doing what?"

"Babysitting for like two days."

"TWO DAYS!"

"With Melinda, she'll be there too! Stay here and babysit Nero together."

"With…Melinda?"

"Yeah."

"And she's really going to help?"

"Yes." Misty paused.

"Where are you going, anyways?"

"Connecticut." Jessica answered simply as if it was an everyday thing.

"Your going to beg for a job aren't you?"

"Possibly."

"Mom! Mom!"

"Hey, Mist. I got to go."

"Alright, what time tomorrow?"

"We'll I still need to get the ticket!"

"I'm talking about for school."

"I'll call you tonight with that."

"Alright, bye chica." Jessica and Misty hung up there phones.

Jessica glanced at Nero eating his plain bagel with cream cheese on it. "Yes, baby?"

"I named this bagel, Jay!"

"Really?" was Jessica's reply, she rolled her eyes, Nero always named his food.

"Yeah." Nero took a huge bite. With food in his mouth he replied. "I killed Jay! I killed Jay!" Food that was in his mouth flew out, almost landing on his mother.

Jessica looked at her son with a smile. "Chew with your mouth closed."

"But I need my teeth to chew." He swallowed.

"And I need my son to grow up with good manors."

"What are manors?" Jessica frowned. "Kidding, mom!"

"When I'm done can I go outside and skateboard?" he took a sip of his Sprite.

"Yes, but be in the house in an hour. I'm going to take a bath. Take your keys."

Nero nodded as he continued to eat 'Jay'.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Seven:

Jessica sighed. She looked up at the tall building. WWE Headquarters. Taking a deep breath she walked forward trying not to trip over the many steps to the glass door. She took a deep breath before taking the silver handle and opening the door. She looked around. There was a lot of space, she noticed a metal detector and froze. Were they serious? Then again, you never who would come in here and shoot holes into people. She walked to the front desk.

"World Wrestling Entertainment Headquarters, how may I help you?" the secretary asked in a preppy voice that made Jessica sick because she couldn't understand why anyone would be so preppy this early. It was 9 O'clock and she was ready to handle her business.

"I would like to talk with Mr. McMahon."

"Vince or Shane?"

"Vince."

"Ah, the head cheese." Jessica tried not to laugh. "Do you have an appointment?"

Jessica stomped her brown cowboy boot on the floor. The heel clicked with the ground. "No."

"Well, I'm sorry but you can't see him."

"I need to see him. It's important."

"You can't. I'm under strict rules." She pushed her blonde hair to the side.

"Well change them!" Jessica screamed, her voice echoed.

"If you don't leave I'll be forced to call security."

"If you call security I'll be forced to kick your ass." Jessica smirked.

"I…I…what?" the secretary was speechless. No one has ever disrespected her before. "You want to see Mr. McMahon right?"

"No, I'm standing here for my freakin health!"

"Well you won't see him acting like a bitch."

"Well too bad, because it's what I do best."

"Is there a problem here ladies? Because the last time I checked: I was the bitch. Thee bitch!" a voice said from behind, Jessica turned. It was Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

"Mrs. Levesque, I'm here to speak to your father but I don't have an appointment."

"You're Razor right?"

Jessica nodded.

"Ah, you don't need one. Daddy's been wanting to sign you himself. Bridgette I'll take it from here." Stephanie smiled. "Come on, I'll take you to him. Heading up there myself."

Jessica smiled. "Thanks, do we have to go thru the metal detectors?"

The other women laughed, "No way, I never do and I trust you don't have a gun or weapon."

They walked straight to an elevator. "Dad's office is on the top floor, which is floor 23." as they got onto the elevator they were completely silent.

"Stephanie?" Jessica asked.

Stephanie turned to her, "Yes?"

"Do you think your dad's going to sign me?"

"Why wouldn't he? He's been wanting to sign you for a while. He was happy when he got your phone number."

"I denied him. Twice."

Stephanie was about to answer the younger women when the elevator rang. Jessica's heart beat faster as she recognized the man who got onto the elevator.

"Jeff!" replied Stephanie giving him a hug.

"Steph." Jessica turned to her side blocking her face from view.

"Oh, Jeff! I want you to meet…" Stephanie turned towards Jessica. "I never got your real name, and why are you turned to your side."

Jeff looked the girl up and down, but stopped on her butt. He couldn't help but think baby got back.

Jessica turned to face Jeff. "Jessica…"

"Jeff, looks like I'm seeing you everywhere."

"You two know…each other?" Stephanie was completely lost.

"We did." Jessica stopped and looked down. "Once."

Stephanie wanted to leave the touchy subject alone. "What are you doing here Jeff?"

"Vince wanted to see me."

The elevator than dinged once more as all three of them exited the elevator.

Stephanie led Jessica to a desk. "Rachel, tell Daddy that Jessica is here. She wants to discuss the contract."

Rachel nodded. "Right on it, Mrs. Levesque."

"Have a seat, Jessica. This is where I leave you."

Jessica turned and walked to a seat in the small waiting area. Jeff sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you."

"Why do I think you're lying right now?"

Jeff chuckled. He looked at Jessica, he wished that it didn't have to be like this. That they can be together with her like when they were in Cameron. Then again, he remembered their last conversation. She had lied and said she was pregnant. She didn't look pregnant and sure as hell didn't have a kid with her. Yeah, she was a liar… maybe it was because she wanted him to stay? He didn't know the reason behind it. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder to find out.

"Ms. Danvers!" called Rachel from her desk. "Mr. McMahon would like to see you now."

"Good luck." Jeff's country accent showed as he whispered the words to her. Chills went down her spine.

She walked straight to Vince's office door and knocked. "Come in."

She opened the door and walked in.

"Have a seat." she did as she was told. The leather chair was very comfortable she noted.

"Ms. Danvers. I'm glad that you've reconsidered. May I ask why?"

"Honestly. I don't know." Jessica answered truthfully. "I needed a change of scenery. I've never liked NYC, so, I need to get away."

"Why didn't you like NYC?" He wondered, she was a pretty young lady and it was a big city.

"I was born there and used to live there when I was little. Memories, I just can't shake."

He nodded. "So, what would you like to be included on your contract?"

"Well, Mr. McMahon. I want to be used. No bikini contest, I don't want to be eye candy. I may be sexy or whatever but that's not me. I wrestle because I love it, not because I want to look good."

"Understandable." was Vince's answer.

"I think I will sign you."

"Really?" Jessica asked, she was surprised because she denied him twice.

"Of course, third time's a charm, right?"

"Yeah. Third time's a charm."

He smiled. He could tell she was going to fit in. "I think that we might want to put you on the RAW brand."

"Raw is good."

"Yes, there's the women's title there. As for a gimmick…"

"I like Razor actually."

"Razor?" she nodded.

"Alright, what's your finisher?"

"Razor's Edge."

"I think that as your character progresses we might want to put you with someone. As a team, a male perhaps. We'll have to see."

"Mr. McMahon, how long is this contract for?" she wondered.

"I was thinking three years." he replied. "Is that good?"

Sighing, Jessica replied, "I have some conditions. I get to bring my son and my best friend who's his home school teacher with me on the road."

"Done."

"Also, Mr. McMahon. I want the right to quit when ever I want."

Vince looked at the women. She wasn't like any other person that he signed or J.R signed before. She wanted the best for herself and her child. He could tell. Slowly, he nodded.

-----

Nearly two hours later, Jessica immerged from the office with a smile on her face. She noticed Jeff sitting there talking on his cell phone.

Jeff looked up and they locked eyes. He stood and walked over. "Took you long enough. Why are you smilin'?"

"Well, Jeffery." she smirked, he hated being called that. "Let's just say. I'll see you on RAW." she pushed past him a skip almost in her step.

-----

"Did you hear that?" Jeff asked the person he was chatting to on his cell.

"Yeah, bro. Don't get any ideas. I have a feeling you don't want to mix with her anymore."

"Why not?"

"Jeff, she's changed, you've changed. Besides, I used to love her like a sister. She lied to us. She said she was pregnant. She wasn't. It took you so long to get over her. Now, even though she's here. You still have to move on." was his brother's reply.

"Better said than done."

-----

Once out of the Headquarters Jessica took out her phone and dialed Misty's cell phone.

"Hello? NERO DON'T YOU DARE! LEAVE THE FISH ALONE!" she yelled.

"Mist…what the hell is going on?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jess? Your son is out of control! He's about to eat the fish! NERO STOP! MELINDA GET HIM!"

"We don't have fish…"

"Well, I don't know where he got the fish from! Melinda isn't being any help either!" Suddenly Jessica heard a big boom, glass breaking and Melinda screaming like she was in a scary movie.

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Then don't. Did you sign the contract?" Misty rushed to get the answer.

"Yes."

"Good, then see you when you get home. Oh, and please make it fast!"

"Mist? Misty?" Jessica took the phone away from her ear and stared at it. Misty had hung up.


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

**Chapter Eight:**

Running three red lights, two tickets and almost crashing the car into a flag pole, was all it took for Jessica to get home from the airport. She was a wreck. It was about ten O'clock the same day she signed her contract and she hadn't talked to Misty at all. She wondered what happened and hoped that no one was hurt. From the way Melinda screamed, she doubt that.

She got out of her car, forgetting the keys were in there, and rushed to her house. The door was already open. She walked in, immediately regretting it. TRASHED. Everything was all over, her magazine's had pages ripped out of it and thrown on the ground. Everything that was glass was broken on the floor. Her jaw dropped and she completely froze. Everything she owned and worked for was broken.

"NERO ANTHONY!" she heard Misty scream. Nero flew downstairs on his skateboard. He then stopped when he seen his angry, shocked, crestfallen mother.

"Mom…I, I, I" he stuttered, "didn't know…you'd be back…so soon."

"I didn't know you'd act this crazy." was Jessica's reply. Misty ran down the stairs, she noticed Jessica. "Jess, I am so sorry. I didn't have any control and Melinda is in the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Broken wrist." Misty replied looking Jessica in the eye. She then gazed the whole room. "Sorry."

"Not your fault, I'm sure." Jessica then looked to where Nero was supposed to be. "Where's Nero?"

-----

When his mother and his God Mom started to argue, Nero left. He sat in the car. He didn't know why'd he did all of it, but he couldn't help it. It was his mom's fault for leaving him. He thought that she didn't want him…like his dad. She didn't tell him why she had left, she just did.

At the thought of his dad, Nero got angry. Hot salty tears fell out his eyes as he laid his head on the back of the driver's car seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something glisten. He looked at it, it was the car keys. He smirked as he took the keys and gave them a turn. The car start, he put his seat belt on and then placing his foot lightly on the petal he moved forward.

"NERO!"a voice called, his mom was standing there with Misty. She had a frightened look on her face. Nero froze, his mom wanted to scare him, how would she like it? Without further thinking, Nero then pushed his foot all the way on the pedal, speeding off.

-----

A knock was heard on Jessica's house door, she jumped to her feet and raced to it. As she opened the door she breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Nero. Nero hugged her back. Once she kissed his forehead, she broke away from the hug and looked at the person on his side.

"You need to keep an eye on your kid, and don't leave your keys in the car." the police officer spoke handing the car keys to Jessica as he left.

Nero walked into the house. He seen Misty leaning against the wall, frowning. He jumped when the door slammed. He turned, his mom had her makeup down her face, red eyes and she looked old, he noted.

"NERO ANTHONY HARDY! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?" she screamed. Her son soon had tears rolling down his face, his mom had never yelled at him in such anger. He was scared. After a minute silence she spoke again.

"Go upstairs and go to sleep. Tomorrow you're going to be packing."

"Pa…packing?"

"Yes."

"For what? Are you going to send me away?"

"I will if you don't go to sleep, NOW!" Nero ran upstairs. "BY THE WAY, YOU'RE GROUNDED."

Jessica looked at Misty. "Too harsh?"

"Well, he put Melinda in the hospital with a broken wrist, trashed everything, and stole your car. Yet, he's still your son, and you will always love him. He just went too far. I know you, Jess. Don't beat yourself up about yelling at him."

"I know, it's just reminds me of my parents, you know?"

Misty walked forward and hugged Jessica. "I know."

-----

Jeff walked into the gym, it smelt of sweat, onions and spinach. Sighing to himself he went over to his brother and friends, John and Randy.

"Hey, Matt!" he said, Matt nodded wiping his forehead.

"Hey, bro."

"What did McMahon want?" asked a curious Randy, Vince had asked to speak to Jeff.

"He wanted me to go pick up the new diva from the airport. I declined because I have to get ready for my match tonight." It was a Supershow event as Vince was thinking of putting Raw, Smackdown and ECW together as one, and he decided he should test it out.

"New diva? Ah, another hoe. Eye candy that I'm going to eat." Randy replied smirking.

"You are a pig! I'm sure you aren't going to get in her pants." John replied, softly punching his friend in the arm.

"John…" Jeff's voice trailed off.

"What's up?"

"Have fun picking her up." Jeff laughed walking away to the weights.

"Good luck with that!" Randy laughed, walking away.

"WHAT! ME?"

Carlito, Kenny, Adam and Shannon Moore walked over. Matt laughed.

"Someone fill us in?"

-----

Nero sighed and looked from his sleeping mother to Misty. He was on the plane going to God knows where. "Misty, where are we going? Why did we have to go away, why did we have to pack up? Are we moving? Are you going to get rid of me?" Nero questioned, he was grounded and his mom didn't want him to know where they were going.

"Nero…" Misty trailed off. "We aren't taking you to a boarding school or giving you away or anything. Your mom loves you too much for that."

"Not after what I did." he put his head down.

"She does, Nero. She was just mad, what you did was wrong."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"We know you are baby."

"Then tell me, please?"

Misty sighed, she hated giving in. "You know the WWE?"

Nero nodded, he loved the WWE he watched it every Monday and Friday, and of course ECW on Tuesdays.

"Well, your mom is a new WWE Diva."

Nero groaned, "That's so embarrassing."

"What is?"

"She's going to be eye candy. All my friends are going to be watching!"

Misty laughed, "she has some restrictions on her contract."

"Thanks for telling me, Mist."

"No problem." Nero got out of his seat and hugged Misty.

Once back in his seat he slowly drifted off to a sleep. "NERO!" he opened his eyes to be faced with his happy mom.

"We here?"

"We're not we, and yes, we are here."

"Wonder who they sent to pick us up." Misty replied, standing up, she yawned.

"Who knows?" Nero replied, he noticed his mom and Misty lock eyes with an 'I hope he's sexy' look.

After they got off the plane and got their luggage Nero noticed John Cena. "Yo, it's John Cena."

Misty eyes widened. John Cena, the guy she was on the phone with. She seen him before as she sometimes watched wrestling with Nero.

"Nero." Jessica said sternly. "You may come to the area with me, but you are to stay with either me or Misty. You are still grounded."

"Mommmm, can't you get over it?"

"Trashed my house, stole my car, broke Melinda's wrist…no. It's only for two months. Lucky I didn't make it longer."

"She has you there," Misty replied as they began walking to John Cena who was busy signing autographs. "She's your mom, she has control over that stuff."

Once they walked towards him, his fans had cleared out. "Autograph?" he asked looking at Misty.

"Not exactly." was her reply with a smile.

"Razor or Jessica…new diva."

John smiled back at Misty and looked at Jessica. His mouth hung. "Whoa, you are the girl from New York. Jeff's ex right?"

Jessica nodded. "That's me."

John looked at a flabbergasted Nero. He chuckled. "Hey, little man, I'm John."

"I know! I'm such a huge fan." Nero smiled, John couldn't help but realize that the smile looked familiar. "I'm Nero."

John eyebrow rose. "Cool."

"…Let's get into the car now!"

"No car." John replied. "Jeep."

"Who cares?" was Misty reply, "it's a motor vehicle that runs."

As they got into the jeep and began to drive to the area they stirred up a conversation. "I never got your name."

Misty knew he was talking about her, she was in the back seat with Nero. "Misty."

"From the phone?" John asked hopefully, he wanted to talk to her again.

"Phone?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, from the phone." Misty replied.

"Oh, I remember, now. Never knew how he got your number."

"You talked to John Cena on the phone and didn't tell me!" asked a hyper Nero.

"Sorry, Nero."

"I got her number out of Jeff's phone."

"Jeff had your number!" Jessica almost screamed.

"Damn, girl! My ear."

Jessica rolled her eyes, not caring at the moment.

"Sorry, Jessi!"

"Whatever."

The car ride was silent. Once they got to the area and out of the car, John had showed them the way to Vince's office.

Jessica thanked John and knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Jessica Danvers."

The door opened. It wasn't Vince, it was Shane McMahon. "Come in."

She and her party walked into the room.

"My dad couldn't be here at the moment, though he will be at RAW on Monday."

"That's cool."

"Let me formally introduce myself." Shane replied. "I am Shane McMahon."

"I'm Jessica Danvers, this is my friend Misty and my son Nero."

Shane looked at Nero. "Wow, he reminds me of Jeff Hardy."

"He should." Misty replied with out thinking. Jessica stepped on her foot, Nero didn't hear her, he was too busy awestruck at Shane.

Shane looked confused. "Is he…Jeff's son?"

Nero heard him. "Me? No way, I would have known if I was."

Behind Nero, Jessica nodded.

Misty took Nero's hand, "Let's go somewhere else and let your mom deal with this."

"If you're hungry, you can go to the catering area." Misty nodded and left with Nero.

"Jessica, what happened between you and Jeff is your business not mine." Shane replied, Jessica smiled at him. "Now, let's get to business, I have some storylines for you to look over. The writer's suggest some and some was suggested by Jim Ross, my father, mother and Stephanie."

-----

Misty entered the catering area, Nero on her heels. They looked around. Everyone turned to look at her and Nero. She held her head high and smiled, walking with confidence to the food selection counter. She grabbed a plate and tray. "Don't get too much Nero."

Misty began getting some French fries and a cheeseburger. Nero had gotten the same with some chocolate cake.

-----

"Jeff go ask her." John replied from a table in the room. It was Matt, Carlito, Adam, Kenny, John, Randy and Jeff.

"Me? No way, you."

"How would that look? Courtney is across the room."

"Want me to go ask? Maybe I can offer her some dessert too." Randy smirked.

"Randy, she doesn't seem that kind of girl, that's not cool...at least not cool for you."

Randy looked at her.

"He's right, man." Adam spoke up.

"Did anyone ask you?" Randy said, just joking. "Nice ass."

"Dude!" Matt replied.

"We're eating and don't want to talk about a girls ass, especially when I have a girl." Nitro looked across the room at Melina.

"Whipped." Kenny replied.

"Hey, don't make me tell Mickie what you said."

Kenny shut up as the guys laughed.

"Fine, I'll go ask." he got up and walked over.

-----

"Misty?" someone asked, she turned and looked into the eyes of Jeff Hardy.


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Nine:

Misty's heart raced. She had no idea what to say. Nero was next to her staring at his God Mom, he didn't like Jeff Hardy on TV, he was sure he wasn't going to like him in person. "Uh, hi Jeff! How are you…?"

"I'm good. Who is this?" he wondered. Misty went and stepped in front of Nero. "Who is who?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Behind you."

"He's…my son." She cursed at herself as she moved out of the way. "…Anthony."

Nero looked at Misty. "Huh?" he asked.

"See, I even give him kisses." she sat down her tray and then gave Nero a hug and a kiss. "Play along. I'll make sure you can get off punishment sooner."

Nero smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah… I'm Anthony."

Jeff nodded, "nice to meet you." he held out his hand. Nero didn't shake it. "Sorry, can't say the same. I hate you."

Misty put her hand to her mouth. "NE–Anthony, that is very rude! Apologize now!"

"But I'm not sorry."

"Okay…" Jeff's voice trailed off. "Me and the guys wanted to know if you wanted to sit with us."

"Sure." Misty replied smiling. "How polite of you. Atleast someone is polite." she looked at Nero who laughed.

Misty grabbed her tray and then walked along side Jeff, Nero followed.

Once at the table Misty took a seat next to John and Nero took one in between Randy and Adam.

"I'm Misty." Misty introduced herself. "This is my son, N—Anthony." Misty silently cursed.

"Oh My GARFIELD!" Nero replied. "You're EDGE! I'm a huge fan!"

"Here we go again." Misty replied, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"Really? That's awesome."

"I know! You are so amazing! I loved your match at Wrestlemania! I so wished you would have won! Obviously, it didn't turn out that way." Nero glared at Jeff. Misty tried hard not to laugh.

"Anthony, stop disrespecting him."

"What, I wasn't talking about him." he batted his eyelashes.

"Don't bat your eyelash's you look like a women! And yes you were, you glared at him. Keep your eyes to yourself or I'll rip them out the damn socket!"

Nero gasped. "You wouldn't."

Misty smirked. "Oh, yes, I would. And you know it."

Nero looked down. "Sorry…mother."

"It's okay, baby." she replied with a silky sweet voice. "Just don't do it next time."

The table was silent.

"I'm Matt." Matt broke the silence.

Nero looked up. "We know."

"I'm Misty." she looked sternly at Nero.

"Nice to meet you."

"So, you're the new diva?" Carlito wondered.

"Oh no, more like a tutor and best friend. My friend, Jessica." she looked at Jeff when she said that, "is the new diva. She goes by Razor though."

"Razor, why?" Kenny asked.

"Beca—"

Nero cut her off. "She's sharp and she gets what she wants and will go through anyone. She's razor sharp and cuts deep. Her finisher is Razor's Edge. Trust me, you don't want to be in that move."

"Sounds impressive." Randy spoke. "I hope she looks as good as Misty."

Misty frowned and looked at Randy, he was looking at her like a dog eyeing a T-bone stake. "Look at me like that again and I will kick your kick your ass back to wherever you came from."

The guys laughed. Nero rolled his eyes, Misty always said that to assholes. It was nothing new for him.

"Yeah, Randy chill." John spoke, Misty looked at John and they shared a smile.

"I'm bored." Nero replied. "Can I go find, mo—Jessica?"

"You can't go by yourself."

"I'll take him!" Jeff volunteered.

"No way! You might kill me."

"Anthony! Don't be so rude, I'm sure he won't."

"Uh huh. Sure, he won't. And Santa Claus is real."

Misty was silent. "If I hear any more smart remarks from you, you will be grounded."

"Already am."

"LONGER! And no desert or bagels!" Misty smirked, Nero's favorite food were bagels.

"Mother." he smirked. "That's low."

"I can get pretty low, as you know."

"Everyone knows, mom." with that Nero got out of his seat, Misty gaping at him, everyone was in silence trying not to laugh. Nero then went to the door. "You comin' Hardy?"

Jeff nodded and got up, walking towards Nero.

-----

Jessica nodded at Shane. "I understand completely."

"Alright, tonight just relax and meet everyone and on Monday, have your storyline picked out and we'll discuss it." Shane handed her a folder. "Choose from the ones in there and feel free to make comments on them." Jessica nodded and walked to the door. "Thanks, Shane."

He smiled as she left.

Jessica was walking down the hall looking through the folder when her phone rang. She closed the folder and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Mist. Listen, Nero is Anthony and he's my son."

"What the hell?" Jessica replied confused.

"Jessica!" Nero called running to his mother smiling. "Hardy said that I was a bastard." Jessica froze and looked at Jeff who was coming over, he had a pissed look on his face.

Jessica frowned and handed the folder to Nero along with her cell phone. "Did you just call my son a bastard?"

"Your son?"

"Yes! Did you call him a bastard?"

"What, you have a son? I thought he was Misty's son and I didn't call him a bastard!"

"We'll he's not Misty's son! He doesn't even look like her!" Jessica spat back at him.

"Then who knocked you up?"

"Knocked me up! Knocked me up!" Jessica's eyes shone with rage.

"Jess!" Misty ran to her friend, John followed her. "What's going on?"

"Stay out of it, Mist." Jessica replied.

"Yeah, who's the father of your demon child?"

"Look at him and look at him good. Who the hell does he look like? It certainly isn't me!" Jessica replied, the venom leaked with each word. Most of the superstars and people that were around heard everything. Nero heard everything.

Jeff stared at Nero, blonde hair, green eyes. "Me?" was all that escaped Jeff's mouth. He looked at Jessica to confirm it. She nodded and that was all he needed to know before he turned around and walked away, bumping into his friends and everyone that he worked with. He was a father.

Matt stepped forward. "Jess…" he didn't know what to say.

"Meet you nephew, Matt. Nero Anthony Hardy."

Nero looked from Matt to his mom to Misty who was staring at the wall. With that said, Nero ran in the opposite direction.

----

A/n: Poor Nero.


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Ten:

Jessica turned sharply, regretting everything that happened. She ran in the same direction as her son, "Nero!"

Misty stood there shocked and stunned. She felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"You okay?" she looked into the eyes of John.

"No, I'm not. I'm worried and scared." she admitted. Usually she wouldn't admit her feelings like this, but she couldn't help it, she trusted him for some reason that was unknown to her.

"About what?"

She frowned. "Were you not just here a minute ago? Nero is hurt and broken. Jess never told him who his father was and Jeff is just an asshole all together. I'm scared because my God son is so freakin' confused. Nero is crazy what if he does something…"

"Nero's crazy? I'm sure he'll be fine soon. Jeff is a good man."

"A good man wouldn't accuse his girlfriend of lying about being pregnant when he didn't even have proof if she was. He basically walked out on them. I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good man, not at all." Misty then began to walk away but turned back around. "And for the record, only close friends and family of Nero can call him crazy." she walked away.

John smiled and turned around. "Where'd Matt go?"

"After Jeff." Adam spoke, he was the only other superstar on the scene.

-----

Matt frowned. "Come on Jeff." he banged on the door to their locker room.

"Leave me alone, Matt!"

"Can't do that." Matt replied. "Be a man about it! Just open up!"

The door opened and Matt stepped in.

"Matt, I can't believe she was serious!"

"I know, I didn't believe at first either."

"I'm…a dad, to a kid that hates me."

Matt was silent, then he spoke lowly. "I'm sure you'd make a good father."

"To a kid who doesn't want me into his life? A mother that hates me!"

"I know, man. This is like Maury gone wrong." Jeff chuckled.

"…what is dad going to say?"

"I haven't even thought about that."

"I don't even want to think about it." Jeff leaned on the wall. "Jessica must hate me. I mean, she gave up so much for her son. All I did was left. I left her to deal with a baby on her own!"

"First of all, Jeff. It's not just her baby, he's yours too."

"Matt…"

"Yeah, Jeff?"

"Would it make me a bad dad if I said I don't want to be his father?" Jeff couldn't help it, he didn't want to be a father, especially to Nero. In all honesty, he wishes he never met Jessica. Yet, at the same time, she gave him hope, love and opened his heart. Jessica was irreplaceable, even though he disliked her at the moment he was still in love with her.

"It would make you a bad dad, yet, it also makes you human."

-----

"Nero…talk to me, baby." Jessica sat on the parking lot ground next to her son who was leaning his head on a brick wall.

"I don't want to. Can you leave me alone?"

"No, what kind of mother would I be."

"No better than you are now." Jessica's eyes widened, did Nero hate her?

"Nero, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like, mom?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to know the details about it."

"What details? You mean the ones where he didn't want me?"

"…" Jessica was silent.

"Nero, baby. Jeff is…"

"Not my father. I don't want him to be. I hate him mom." tears fluttered out of Nero's eyes.

"I know, I hate him sometimes too. Yet, I can't hate him all the time because he gave me you."

"It's the only thing he did right."

"I know."

"Mom, were you ever going to tell me?" he took his head off of the wall and looked into his mother's glistening eyes.

"I was, Nero. I was going to tell Jeff too. More civically though." Jessica moved closer to her son, she put her arm around him, he leaned on her shoulder where he cried.

"I love you, Nero. No one or nothing can ever replace or change a mother's love. I did what I thought was right, maybe it wasn't, but I wanted to protect you for as long as I could."

"Well… you did a good job… so far." he sniffled.

"I can protect you, Nero from so much. I just can't protect you from this. I can't walk away. Even if you hate Jeff, you should at least get to know him. You deserve to know the man who helped in your creation. The best gift I could ever get, the best thing that happened to me. When I found out I was pregnant, I gave up so much, but I got someone even better. I got you. I have no regrets when it comes to you. You are my fire, my passion. I live for you. Nero, I love you."

As Nero listened to his mother speak, he smiled, his mother was the best. She loved him that was clear to him, yet, why couldn't Jeff do the same? Why didn't he love him?

----

A/n: When I wrote this it was just a filler chapter and still is. I'll update it later today. Maybe about... I dunno, 10pm or around there.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Eleven:

It was Monday night which meant one thing: RAW. So far, Jessica had been doing a great job of avoiding Jeff and she knew he was avoiding her. She had picked out her storyline and would be working with Rated RKO during their feud with The Hardy Boyz. She was nervous as tonight she would be getting evolved in their match. She hoped she could do a good job. She had loved playing a heel so that was a plus, on the downside she would be working with the Hardys.

"Mommy!" Nero whined as Jessica laced up her boots.

"Yes, babes?"

"Can I please go look for something to do?" Jessica looked up and glanced at him. He had that look in his eye. Jessica knew he was up to something.

"No, you are going to stay in the locker room and watch TV. Misty should be in here shortly."

"Where is Misty?"

"Talking to John."

"Mom?" Nero asked. Jessica rolled her eyes and tied her boot string before looking at her son.

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?" Nero laughed as Jessica's mouth turned into a frown.

"Nero Anthony Hardy!" she screamed. Nero stopped and looked at her when he said her last name, she also looked down.

"Please, can you stop?"

Nero's eyes became moist as he nodded and looked down playing with his thumb.

-----

"SAM I AM!" Nero replied running down the hallway. Misty was chasing after him.

"Nero!" he ran into the catering area.

"I do not like them in a house. I do not like them with a mouse." He quoted Dr. Seuss's "Green eggs and Ham".

"Nero! Get back to the locker room now!" Nero stopped and everyone in the catering looked at them. Misty blushed. Nero then began to laugh like he was crazy.

"Hi everyone!" Nero replied in an annoying perky voice.

Misty shook her head. "I blame Hardy." She muttered. She glanced around the room and noticed John sitting at the table talking to some girl.

Nero ran over to John. "Hey, John!"

"What's up, man?"

"Nothing keeping the audience entertained."

"Ah, that's cool." Misty walked over.

"Yeah…who's your friend?"

John looked at Nero than to Misty then to his lady friend. "This is Courtney…my girlfriend."

Misty's eyes widened but then returned to normal, after all she did have a boyfriend. She knew that he had to be taken, after all look at him. He was John Cena.

"I'm Nero!"

"Ni…nice to meet you, I'm Misty."

"Courtney, and I actually can't say the same."

John looked at Courtney and raised his eyebrow. "Yo, Court! What the hell, why are you bein' so mean to my home girl."

"Your home girl? You knew the girl what? 2 days and she's your home girl?"

"Yeah, I'm his home girl, and your some cheap fake ass ugly bitch who probably has a fuckin' STD."

"John, she's being freaking rude to me."

Misty scoffed. "I don't know why you think you can be so fuckin' rude to me and not get rudeness back. See, I will correct your problem, just not in the way you want."

"Bitch please."

"Your right, I am a bitch."

"But not a sexy bitch like me. I am so hot, and John doesn't want someone like you." John didn't know what to say.

"You're hot?"

"Yeah, bitch. I'm on fire."

"Well then…" Misty took the cup of soda that was on the table. "Here's something to help you cool off and put out the flame." Misty poured the soda on Courtney's head. John gasped not believing what was happening.

Misty took Nero's hand and then turned to leave, but before that happened Nero turned and called out. "Hope you enjoyed your soda!"

-----

It was a little later that night as Misty and Nero sat down in the locker room watching RAW. They paid close attention to the screen because Jessica was going to make her debut.

Jeff was on the top rope, he was going for a Swanton Bomb. Suddenly, he tumbled down to the mat. Jessica smirked. Just like they planned, the ref was distracted by Edge and Matt outside the ring. Randy then went a RKO followed by a pin. The ref looked and noticed the count. 1. 2. 3. Edge and Randy were the winners.

Jessica smiled as she slipped into the ring. Edge and Randy stared down the women.

"What the hell! Who the hell is that?" J.R asked his commentary partner and friend.

"I don't know J.R, but she sure got some puppies on her."

Randy broke out in a smile and hugged Jessica, she hugged him back and kissed his cheek. Next she hugged Edge, before pulling away, his lips met hers. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled. She was shocked but she had to hide that on TV.

Jeff glared at Edge and he and Matt were on the ramp. Jessica smirked at them both.

-----

Once they were backstage Jeff walked over to Jessica, Randy and Edge his brother behind him.

"What the hell was that!?" Jeff screamed, clearly jealous.

"That's what I'd like to know." Jessica replied softly looking at Adam.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You're trying to take advantage of her. You want to sleep with her don't you? Just like Amy, huh?" Jeff screamed.

"Hardy, you don't know what the fuck happened between Amy and I! So I suggest you shut the hell up."

"Stop! Look, you guys are friends so don't argue. It was a kiss that wasn't scripted or supposed to happen. Let's move on and see where Mr. McMahon wants to take this. We are all professionals, let's start acting like it."

"I agree with Jessica." Matt replied.

"I second that." Orton spoke.

Sighing, Jessica looked at Jeff and he looked at her. She looked to Adam and smiled, "You are a very good kisser, Adam."

"Right back at cha." Jessica winked before turning and walking to her locker room.

-----

Once she entered the locker room Misty was pacing.

"Misty…what's wrong?"

"You kissed Adam!" she screeched.

Jessica laughed. "I know, so what's wrong with that?"

"Hardy was so jealous, did you see those looks he gave y'all?"

"I did."

"I hope you aren't going to use Adam." Misty sat down in the seat.

"No way! I don't use people, you know that."

"I do, but…nothing."

"But what, Mist?"

"Nothing!" Misty snapped. She was so annoyed right now.

Unknown to them, during their conversation Nero slipped out the room.

-----

Jeff made his way out of the shower. He was in the male locker room after his match. He heard a knock on the door and knew the other guys would answer it. He quickly dressed. After going out the bathroom he stood still.

Sitting on a couch next to Matt was Nero. Apparently they were chatting.

Nero looked to where Jeff was. Jeff cursed under his breath.

Nero smirked. "Hello, father."

Jeff raised his eyebrow. "Nero…"

"I came by to say nice match. I'm glad you lost."

"Well…thanks for the support. Glad you like the match."

"Yeah, I actually lied." Nero frowned. "I hated the match, I thought you looked funny when you come out doing the dance thing you do. I wanted to tell you that sometimes it's best to say no to crack. Say no." Nero stood up. "Guess I'll be going then."

"Yeah…leave." Jeff replied. Matt looked at his hands, they suddenly became interesting. He had no comment about what was going on.

"I will. Guess like father like son. Because everyone knows you always leave." With that said, Nero walked out of the room.

-----

Misty laughed as she walked to the car with Jessica and Nero.

"Mist!" a deep voice called, she turned and gave a weak smile.

"I'll meet you at the car." She told Jessica who nodded and walked with Nero at her side.

"John…If you want me to apologize about what I did to the whore then you can walk away…because I'm not going to say I'm sorry."

"That's not what I want. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to catch a ride with me to the hotel. You know, we can watch a movie in my room."

"John that's really sweet…but your girl. She may get jealous."

"It's not like that Mist, as friends."

"As friends?"

"Yeah, like I said, you're my home girl."

"And you're my home boy." Misty smirked. John held out his hand. Misty's placed her on his.

"Yeah…so how about it, shortie?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Let's ride."

-----

The next morning Jessica rubbed her eyes. "Can you pass me the OJ, mom?" Nero asked. It was him, Jessica and Misty eating breakfast together like they always did every morning in the hotel restaurants.

"Sure." Jessica handed Nero the orange juice.

Nero looked at his bagel. "Misty, do you know bagels are my favorite food?"

Misty looked at him with a mean and grumpy expression, she wasn't a morning person and neither was Jessica. "I've only known you your whole fuckin' life…ask me that question again."

Nero smiled at her. "Your funny in the morning."

"It won't be funny when I give you an ass beating."

Nero ignored his God mother as he studied his bagel. "I shall name you Carmen." Nero than took a bite of his bagel. "Yum, mom…I'm eating Carmen."

Misty, who always have her mind in the gutter, laughed. Jessica couldn't help herself and laughed too.

"Nero, baby. Next time, don't name your food girl names."

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons." Misty replied laughing once again.

"Excuse me?" a southern voice broke into the conversation. They all looked up. Jessica's mouth dropped. Misty immediately froze not knowing what to do.

"Jessica, how are you?"

"I'm doing…good. You?"

"I'm fine." The man the looked at Nero and gave a smile. "You must be Nero."

"Yeah, I am. That is until mom yells at me and calls me 'Nero Anthony'. Or until I get old enough to change my name."

Jessica noticed the man chuckled.

"If you don't mind, Nero. I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast with me and my sons."

"Your sons?"

"Yeah…Nero, I'm Gilbert your grandfather."


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Twelve:

"I have a grandfather? That's so wicked awesome!" Nero replied. He got out of his seat and held out his hand to the older Hardy. "I'm Nero Anthony Hardy…please, just Nero."

His grandfather smiled and shook his hand. "Quite a grip you got there."

"Thanks, grandfather old chap." Nero said in a fake English accent. Misty laughed but then stopped when she noticed John looking over at her. He was sitting with Courtney. John winked at her, she smirked and Courtney hit John's arm. Misty then frowned and looked back at Nero.

Jessica looked down at her food, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Would you like to eat with me and your father and uncle?"

"With _them_?" Nero said in disgust.

"Yes, them."

"I'll pass…but it was nice meeting you." Nero sat down sadly in his seat. He wanted to spend time with his grandfather. Gilbert sensed this.

"How about just us then?" Nero looked up smiling, his white teeth showing.

"YAY!" Nero jumped up. "I would love to!"

"Excellent. There's a table right over there. We can order you new food, if that's alright, Jessi."

Jessica smiled. Gilbert always called her Jessi when she was a teen, that meant he wasn't mad at her. "That's fine."

"But, grandpa, we can't leave Carmen." He was referring to the bagel.

"Who's Carmen?" Gilbert was confused.

"His bagel." Misty replied in all seriousness.

"We can get you a new bagel."

"A new bagel?" Nero replied sadly. "But me and Carmen…we got history."

"How about you take her then?" Gilbert chuckled softly, Nero was beginning to remind him of Jeff when he was younger.

"No thanks. Mom and Misty will keep her safe." Nero took Gilbert's hand and lightly dragged him to the table.

Misty looked across at John and Courtney's table. John wasn't there but Courtney was. She was glaring at Misty. Misty rolled her eyes and flipped her the bird.

John then came back to the table. Misty looked at Jessica who was staring at the table where Nero and his Grandfather were sitting. Suddenly, Misty got a good idea.

"Jessica!" Jessica snapped her eyes to Misty.

"Huh, what?" she asked.

"Can you hand me _Carmen_?"

Jessica raised her eyebrow. "The bagel?"

"Ask me that stupid question again."

Jessica handed Misty the bagel.

"Watch this." Misty looked up at John and Courtney's table. They were in deep conversation.

Misty took the bagel and threw it straight across at Courtney's head. Misty looked down before she could see what happened.

"What the fuck!" she knew that it hit it's target.

Jessica's mouth hung open in shock. "What the hell, Mist?"

"Sorry…I thought it'd be fun."

"You like John don't you and you're jealous!"

"I only like him as a friend and I'm so not jealous." She lied.

Suddenly, Courtney stormed over with John at her side. Misty and Jessica looked up. She had cream cheese on her forehead.

"Your table run out of napkins?" Misty took five napkins out of the napkin dispenser. She handed them to the angry girl.

"Yes, I came to the table for napkins!" she sarcastically replied.

"I know you did, you can leave now." Jessica replied. Misty smirked.

"Look, who threw the bagel?" John asked wanting to settle this now.

Misty looked down. Jessica rolled her eyes. "I did."

"Jessica?" Courtney replied shocked.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get it in the trash can."

"Whatever! I know you did it on propose. You know what? I'm going to ask Vince for a match. On Heat before RAW. Me against you."

"Bring it on, bitch. I will surly kick your ass." Jessica replied standing up.

Courtney then went to slap Jessica, Jessica blocked and punched Courtney in the eye.

"Sorry…" Jessica replied back. "Reflex."

"John can you please take your trash out?" John shook his head in shame. "I thought you both were better than this."

Misty and Jessica were silent as John walked away with his girlfriend.

"See what you did!" Jessica softly yelled at her friend.

"Look, I'm so sor–"

Jessica cut her off. "Poor Carmen."

Misty smiled and laughed, glad her friend wasn't mad at her.

-----

Nero and Gilbert were talking silently.

"So, how are Clair and Simon?"

Nero raised his eyebrow and looked at Gilbert as if he were crazy. "Who?"

"Your grandparents."

"Grandparents? You're my only grandparent my other ones are dead."

"They aren't dead. I get Christmas cards from them every year."

Nero looked down at his bagel. "Interesting…"

"Indeed."

"Do you think mommy lied to me again?"

Gilbert was silent. He looked at Nero. "I'm sure she has good reason."

"One can only hope." A voice replied from behind Gilbert. Gilbert turned around and Nero rolled his eyes.

"Jeff, if it's alright with Nero how about you join us." Jeff and Gilbert looked at Nero.

"Whatever…" Nero replied grumpily.

Jeff huffed and sat down.

"So what are we talking about?"

"How much people think you're gay because your hair is rainbow colored." Nero said with a straight face. "Don't worry gay pride!"

Jeff was about to say something when Gilbert looked at him sternly.

Jeff stood up. "I'll talk to you later dad."

"Jeff you don't have to leave."

"Your right, he doesn't have to. I will" Nero got up and walked over to his mom frowning.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Nero glanced at his mom and God mother who were worried. "Clair and Simon…"

Misty gasped and Jessica got up and stormed over to Jeff and Gilbert.

"Who told him about my parents?"

"Jessica." Gilbert replied sternly. "I didn't know that you didn't tell him. I don't know why you didn't, but you should have. Just like you should have told Jeff he was a father!" Gilbert yelled mistakenly, he wanted to keep it as quite as possible. Yet, people were staring because he got too loud.

"What I tell my son is my business! Not yours!"

"I am Nero's grandfather!"

"If even that! Nero doesn't really know you. You see him once and you claim to be a grandfather?"

"It's not my fault I wasn't there earlier!"

"Well you know what, it's not mine either. Before you say something about something you don't know about. Get the facts straight. Because obviously, your son lied to you. I'll take care of my son, and you take care of yours." Jessica turned sharply and walked to the table where Misty and Nero were standing.

Jessica went into her pocket and pulled out a 50 dollar bill. She threw it on the table and then she along side Nero and Misty began to walk out of there.

-----

It was later that day when Jessica began to talk to speak to Misty privately. Nero was sleeping.

"Jess, you can't be serious. You can't take him there."

"What else am I going to do? He wants to know about them."

"They fucking disowned you. Threw you on the streets while you were pregnant. Such good parents."

"I know and I will never forgive them…but I paid my dues and I'm still alive."

"I bet that's why Nero act so crazy – because of when you was sleeping in bus stations and the air probably got to him."

"Misty…shut up! Nero is fine."

"I love Nero, but something is wrong with the boy…who names their food?"

"Jeff used to."

"He did?"

"Yeah…" Jessica laughed. "Went on until he was 12 I believe he told me."

"Well, let's hope Nero will grow out of it."

"He will…but, he's going to meet my parents."

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"You are not the only one. Though, I owe Nero that much. If I love him and respect him…he needs to see where I come from."

"Yeah….is he going to meet Ella and Bella?"

Jessica smiled. "If they are there. I wonder if...they remember me." A single tear fell out of Jessica's eyes.

"Jess, they were like 10, they'll remember."

"They should be 23 now. Gabriella and Isabella."

"Yeah…"

"Misty, you are my best friend. There for me when nobody else isn't."

"Until the end…"

"Will you come with Nero and me?"

"I'd love to. I just hope I don't go off on them."

A knock was heard from the door. Jessica stood up and answered it.

"Hardy." She replied frowning.

"Jessica…"

"What?"

"We were on such good terms before I found out Nero was my son…"

"And?" Jessica replied, looking down.

"I want to get to know you and Nero."

"You already know me, Jeff. More than I'd like anyways."

"I knew you, Jess. I don't know the new you."

"Thank God."

"Look, I want to spend time with you and Nero. Believe it or not, I'm stuck with you and him for life."

"Poor me, hell poor Nero."

"Can you stop being sarcastic?"

"Let me think…NO!"

"Jess…I want to spend some time with you and our son."

"_Our_?"

"Yes, I'm accepting Nero as my own."

"Gilbert made you come up here and say this didn't he?"

Jeff was silent.

"Don't lie to me Jeff."

"Fine, he did. But, can we at least do it?"

"Whatever. But I'm busy all week. Saturday, I'm taking Nero to meet the parents."

Jeff nodded. "Meet?"

"Yes…"

"Wow, he never met them before?"

"Obviously not."

"Well, how about…before RAW on Monday? From 10 till 7?"

Jessica thought for a minute. "Okay." Jessica walked into her room and shut the door right in Jeff's face.

Jessica stared at Misty who was on her bed. Misty rolled her eyes before replying. "Wow…."

"Wow is right. This shit is crazy!" Jessica went to her bed and threw herself on it. There, she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Thirteen:

Soon is was Saturday and Jessica was dreading the day. She even almost made Nero wear a suit. Misty told Nero he didn't have to and Jessica was just going through menopause.

But now, Jessica was in her cherry red Hummer with Misty in the passenger seat and Nero in the back.

"Where are we going?"

Jessica hadn't told Nero yet and she didn't know how he was going to take it. After all she was doing this for him.

"We're going to my old house. You're going to meet my parents. And maybe my younger twin sisters if they're there."

Nero was silent. "I wonder if they name their food! Food is awesome! Bagels….yum!"

Misty was silent and so was Jessica.

Soon, Jessica pulled into a neighborhood. There were lots of kids all over. Teenagers on a lawn dancing and listening to music.

"Wow…" Misty replied. "Nice place to grow up."

"Yeah." Jessica smiled. "You should see how everything was when we had block parties." Jessica then looked at one house and pulled over.

There were two identical females on the porch and one was pregnant. Nero gasped, they looked just like his mom.

"Someone's pregnant." Jessica whispered. The two females glanced at the car, it was unknown to them. They stood up.

"Yeah and obviously she didn't get kicked out of the house. Just me, just the screw up." Jessica got out of the car and opened the door for Nero. Nero got out, Misty also got out and made her way to the sidewalk.

"May we help you?" One of the girls asked.

"Yea…" Jessica knew they didn't recognize her. "Is Clair and Simon here?"

"Um, nope. They aren't sorry. They should be back soon." The pregnant one responded.

"Oh, damn."

"Want me to tell them you came by?"

"No that's okay." Jessica turned to leave. She then got into the car. Misty and Nero followed suit.

"That girl…" the pregnant sister replied to her twin.

"Doesn't she remind you of someone, Ella?"

"Yea, Bella." Bella sat down and continue to stare at the person in the car. Soon the car was about to speed away when Ella noticed their parents car come up.

"Oh shit!" Jessica replied, looking thru her mirror at the car behind her.

"That's your parents?"

Jessica nodded.

"Let's go meet them!" Nero replied excitedly.

Nero opened the car door and got out before his mother could respond. Misty looked at Jessica and did the same. Jessica also got out.

Ella and Bella were confused.

Nero looked at Clair. She was holding a grocery bag. Clair stared back, she looked at him to Misty than to Jessica.

"My word." She gasped. Her bag fell to the ground. Jessica heard something that sounded like eggs smash.

"Honey, what was that?" asked Simon from the trunk, he looked from the trunk to them.

"Jessica?"

Ella and Bella's eyes widened. "Jessica!" they screamed in unison. They ran and they hugged their sister and former babysitter. She hugged them back. Tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was here. Yet, so far she couldn't help but to be glad.

The sisters pulled away.

"Is this your baby?" asked Ella smiling. "I hope my daughter come out as beautiful."

Nero smiled. "I'm Nero."

"I'm Auntie Bella." Bella laughed. "This is Auntie Ella."

"Cool…I always wanted a twin."

"Thank God aren't you." Misty replied smirking. "I'm Misty."

"Hi." Replied the twins.

Jessica turned back to Clair and Simon.

"Jessica…"

Pain rushed back into Jessica, she didn't think she could sit here and take much more of this. How could they do that to her? Though, it worked out good and had gotten her far.

"We have established that I am Jessica."

Misty's cell phone range. She answered it. "What?"

"Yo, chill. Look, we need to talk, baby girl."

"Cena, I'm busy." She and John hadn't talked since she threw the bagel at Courtney.

"Where are you?"

"Not where you are. Listen, we can talk at the arena Monday." Misty hung up the phone.

"We're glad you're home." Clair replied.

"About time too." Simon replied.

"How about y'all help us with the bags and then we can talk about this." Simon's country accent was visible.

"Yup." Jessica knew this was going to lead to conflict. She could sense it.

-----

John slammed down his phone. John was in his hotel room which he shared with Adam. "Women!"

"Man, clam down." Jeff replied.

Adam walked into the room. "Jeff…can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Jeff stood up and walked over to Adam.

"I was wondering…if I could ask Jessica on a…date?"

John who heard the conversation coughed, having choked on his Starbuck's coffee. He was shocked that Adam would ask that.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Fourteen:

Silence. Silence…silence. Jeff stared at Adam like he had an ass growing from his nose.

"You what to do what? She's my son's mom!"

"Yeah, but you don't care about Nero."

"I never said that!"

"Actions says it all, my friend."

"Go to hell and leave! No you can't ask her out!"

"Hey, at least I asked!" Adam replied. "And didn't go ahead and asked her like I did with Amy."

John who was on the bed looking up. Jeff attacked Adam. John rolled his eyes and got up slowly, he then went to break the fight up. He pushed Adam out the room and then Adam smirked at John once the door was closed.

"Nice, here." John went into his pocket and pulled out a 50 dollar bill.

"Yeah, maybe now he'll realize he's not the only one who's eyeing Jessica."

"Hopefully he'll open his eyes and realize she won't be available forever." John walked into the room.

"He won't get her. I love Jessica! I love her, okay! He won't get her. I won't let it happen. I will be the only father figure in Nero's life. Their mine!" he spoke to John. "Their my family."

"Then go get them."

"I don't even know where they are."

"At her parent's house."

Jeff nodded before leaving the hotel room, he opened his phone and dialed a number. "Matt, come with me to Cameron, we're going to Jessica's parents house."

-----

"So, tell me, Jessica…how is everything?" Clair asked, tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. They were all sitting in the family room and Jessica was sitting on a couch with Nero, Bella and Ella and her parents on the love seat across from them. Jessica couldn't help but feel if Bella and Ella weren't here she'd be get interrogated. Misty was sitting on the arm seat watching everything unfold.

"Everything is good. I'm working for the WWE."

"Isn't that the wrestling show?" Bella asked.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, I'm a professional wrestler."

Simon smiled. "That's terrific."

"What you've always wanted to do."

"Yeah, even sometimes I thought I would never be able to do it. But, I have my son by my side and he taught me anything was possible."

"And we thank him for that." Simon replied smiling at Nero, Nero smiled back.

"We do, Jessica." Clair looked at her daughter. "We are so sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too, for ever believing you would accept that I was pregnant. I didn't come here for sorrys, mom. I came here because it was about time that I cleared up this situation with you. And mainly because Nero wanted to meet you."

"I know, but…Jessica…we couldn't handle news like that."

"You could have tried. You slapped me and kicked me out. You never accepted it. You never thought for a second. No, you just put me and my child on the street! Endangering us both!"

"And the situation has taught us to deal with it when we found out Ella was pregnant." Ella's head popped up.

"Hey, don't put me into this. We're just glad we got to see Jessi again." Ella and Bella nodded.

"Matter of face, we are going to cook dinner." The twins stood up.

"Mind if I come?" Misty asked, knowing Jessica and her parents had to talk themselves.

"Of course you can, Nero…wanna come get to know us? Soon you're going to be a cousin, it's a girl…" Ella replied as they all walked into the kitchen.

Jessica looked at her parents, glad it was just them in the room now.

"We couldn't accept that our daughter straight A student with a good future became pregnant and screwed it up." Simon replied.

"Screwed it up? I didn't. Nero came into my life and he helped me with everything I went thru. There was a time when I was going to give him up for adoption, but when I held him and looked into his eyes. The hurt, the pain everything I've ever been thru was gone in an instant. I couldn't give him up. I'm glad I hadn't."

"Jessica, we never meant to cause you pain."

"Then what'd you think, I'd be happy? YAY I'm getting kicked out my house, slapped by my mom and shipped to Grandma's house!"

"We didn't ship you. You flew."

"Big difference."

"We regret doing what we did."

"Good for you."

"Jessica…let's at least fix our relationship."

"I'll try."

"Good, that's all we're asking for!" Simon and Clair got up and hugged their daughter, something they hadn't done in years. She hugged them back, holding back her tears. Once the hug was broken, they went into the kitchen.

-----

Hours later and it was 11 O'clock at night. They were going to stay the night here. Misty was in the guest room sleep. But Jessica and Nero were on the pouch sitting on the swinging bench. Jessica was swinging and reading Nero a bed time story his head was on her lap. She was reading Nero's favorite book since he was little "Green Eggs and Ham".

"I will not eat them in a hou—"Jessica started but then a light from the car flashed as it pulled up behind her car. It was so loud that Ella, Bella, Misty and her parents were coming out of the house. Jessica could tell they were all sleep before hand.

"What's that?" Nero asked lifting up his head up and then sitting up straight.

The two men was standing in front of the walk way.

"Ella, go get my gun."

"Dad that's for hunting."

"I'm going to hunt some flesh for waking me up at this hour."

Jessica squinted her eyes and then made out two faces. It was Jeff and Matt.

Jessica walked towards them. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

Jeff got on one knee, he went into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. "Jessica…will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Fifteen:

Jessica laughed then stopped after a second seeing he was serious. "What the hell? You're serious."

Jeff looked down, this wasn't going as planned.

"You must have been sniffing some serious paint on the plane. Get up Jeff." She ordered.

He obeyed.

"Jessica…"

"Shut up! It's my turn to talk. Jeff, look at the past. Of course I'll marry you, you just left me pregnant to go wrestle and said I was a liar. Do you think that's this is going to play out? You don't even like our child. Not like you're supposed to. This isn't fuckin' Maury and I'm not those damn whores." Jessica was livid.

"I never said you were."

"You are a fucking mockery to all men. Jeff Hardy, you have reached a low. I hate you." Jessica slapped him. "Don't come around me and sure as hell don't come around _my _son."

"He's my son too." Jeff held his cheek.

"By blood, not by heart. It's what's inside that matters, Hardy. You are fuckin' terrible."

Misty looked on disgusted, she shook her head and took Nero's hand and walked him into the house.

"Ella…where is my gun, because I am going to shoot him."

"Simon, let's get into the house. You too Isa, Gabi." The parents walked into the house followed by Isabella. Gabriella looked on.

"Jeff…leave. Why are you out here?" a tear fell from Jessica's face.

"I'm here to get back your heart. I love you Jessica, and if you don't believe it…I'm going to have to make it up to you."

"Jeff, don't. I can never fall in love with a fool."

"I don't believe that you can't fall in love with me all over again. Like I am with you."

"Jeff, let me put it in terms you can understand. It's like Baseball: Strike One: You didn't believe I was pregnant. Strike Two: You couldn't accept Nero for one second. Strike Three: You proposed. Sorry Hardy, you striked out."

Jeff looked at Jessica. "Doesn't mean I won't get another turn to bat."

"Your right it doesn't. You'll have to do that another time. Guess what, game's over…and you lose."

Matt looked down, Jeff nodded. "Guess I'll go then."

"Guess you will."

When Jeff left, Jessica began to stare in the spot where he proposed.

Ella walked over to Jessica and hugged her sister. Jessica and Ella than walked over to the swing, Jessica leaning on her younger sister's shoulder crying.

-----

"Yeah…we really have to go now. I'm sorry we can't stay longer." Jessica replied the next morning hugging her mom.

"Yeah, it was fun." Misty replied smiling.

"We have to get together more, how about holidays?" Simon replied.

"That would be awesome."

Misty and Bella were talking on the couch.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have to be around this Randy guy and he's an asshole."

Bella laughed. "Ah, the guys here are so amazing. I love John Cena, he is wow."

"Well you can have him." Misty gave a laugh and blushed. "He's okay, but he's dating Courtney who I can't stand."

"Oh, you like him?"

"Sometimes, but he's not really my type. Plus, with Courtney, he's just better off my friend. I'm gonna have to tell him that when I see him tomorrow."

"Aww. Too bad."

"Yeah," Misty laughed. "Poor guy. Oh well there will be others."

Jessica hugged Ella. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know, but Jess…I wanted to spend more time with you."

"I know, El."

"I was wondering if I could come with you…?"

"With me, I don't know. Vince would kill me. He's already got Nero and Mist with me."

"Come on, please? Just got a week. I want to reconnect with you more."

"Okay, I'll talk to him tomorrow at RAW and will call you to tell you what he says."

Ella smiled and hugged Jessica. "Deal!"

Jessica placed her hand on Ella's stomach. "Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl. I already have a few names picked out."

"Awesome!"

Nero walked from the kitchen. "Grandma, I love these cookies."

"Really sweetie? So does your mom. She even knows how to make them. Old family recipe."

"But…mom can't cook." Nero replied.

Jessica laughed. "That's because you are hard to please."

Soon Jessica, Misty and Nero got into the car and drove away. They were going to RAW.

Ella looked at Bella, they were talking.

"You chose Jess?"

"Yes, I think she's the best choice. After all, she has Nero and knows what to do."

Bella nodded, a tear coming out of her eyes. Ella hugged her sister.

"I accept this…why can't you?"

"There's no way I can. I may come to terms with it…but, it's going to be so hard."

"I know. I'm going to just question Jess like a concerned person would to see if she's fit for it. If not, then it's mom and dad."

Bella nodded.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Sixteen:

Jessica rolled her eyes as she walked into the area with Misty and Nero at her side.

"Hey, Jessica." A taunting voice remarked from behind the three.

"Fuck off, Courtney!" Misty replied for her friend as they continued to walk forward.

After a minute of walking, the group had broken apart. Nero went to get something from the vending machines, Jessica to her locker room, and Misty to the catering area where she was going to talk to John.

As Misty walked into the door she looked around. It was buzzing with superstars and crew members. She immediately saw John, he didn't see her. He was at a table with Adam, Carlito, Kenny, Randy, Matt and Jeff.

She made her way to the table. As she placed her hand on the table her gold bracelets kinked into each other and the guys looked up.

"I'm here John, so talk."

John smiled at the sight of Misty. "Yo, baby girl. Let's talk else where." He stood and began to walk to another table. She paused as if debating to go over there.

"If things between you and John don't work out…" she heard Randy say. She looked at him. "There's always me."

"There's always a cliff I could jump off of but hell depending on how many times you've said that to a woman, it might not crush me as much as I'd like it to so I won't have to hear your voice again."

The guys laughed as Misty walked away from the table. Once she made her way to John's table she sat down from across him. With her hand on the table, John placed his on hers.

"Mist…I want to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something too, John." Misty gently pulled her hands away from his, she looked up into his eyes regretting it as she got butterflies in her stomach. This was not going as good as she'd hope.

"Mist, please…let me go first. I wanted to tell you I broke up with Courtney." He was about to continue when Misty, who knew how this was going to go, cut in.

"John…I think we should only be friends. Not because of Courtney because…I'm not ready for it. This…with you."

"With me?"

"Yeah, John. You are amazing, but…I just." Misty sighed as a tear fell from her eye. "I want, more than you can give me."

John looked down, saddened.

Misty stood up. "I'm so sorry John…" he stood up as well. He went over to Misty and captured his lips with hers. The kiss deepened but Misty pulled away.

"No…John, I'm sorry…but no."

"Why are you being such a tease!?" John yelled. "It's either you want me or not!"

"I just told you, John! NOT!" Misty screamed just as loud, she turned and walked out of the catering area as John yelled. "Fine, but if you do decide you more with me, it's a no! You've had your chance!"

Misty ran down the hallway, but soon fell as she bumped into someone.

"What the hell is your problem?" Misty asked as she stood up, she stared at the guy glaring.

"My problem? You should be happy right now, do you know who you just bumped into?"

"No, and I don't care. But, let me guess you are going to enlighten me?" Misty knew who she had bumped into, but she wanted him to say it. She was a huge fan of his.

"Yes…as a matter of fact I am. I'm MRRRRRRRR. KENNEDDDDDDDYYYY! KENNEDY!" he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Well Kennedy Kennedy, you are blocking my fuckin' way…so move!"

Kennedy looked her up and down. "Ya got style, kid I like it."

"Kid? Kid? I'm a grown ass lady! I am not a freakin' kid!"

"And you aren't a wrestler either. Let me guess you're a crazy fan?"

"Wrong, I'm the girl who's gonna kick your ass."

"Oh really?" he looked her up and down. "And what if I said…I'd want your help in something?"

Misty raised her eyebrow. "Why would you need my help Kennedy? You don't know me and I can't stand your ass."

He raised his eyebrow. "I may not know you…but you seem like you can hold your own…and that's what I'm looking for…"

-----

"_And can you believe all the matches we are going to have tonight, King?" J.R asked._

"_It's a wonderful line up, but what I can't wait for is Razor vs. Courtney! Puppies J.R. puppies!"_

"_Yes, that should be a good match and we all get to see how Razor wrestles in her debut match. But, also…tonight, one of Smackdown's superstars is going to go face to face with Raw's very own John Cena. But, here's the catch: It's a mixed tag match. Cena get to pick his partner and so does his opponent, who is also unknown." _

"_Puppies! More puppies!"_

Jessica laughed at King's comment and turned off the TV. She couldn't wait for her match. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed in her ring attire.

After she perfected her hair she walked out and noticed Nero on the couch talking to Jeff.

"What do I own this…visit?"

Jeff looked down. "Tonight, there's a change in your match."

"Change how? Our match wasn't scripted. Did they decide an outcome?"

Jeff stood and shook his head. "Nope, but the change is that before your match, Edge and Randy will be watching at ring side. They decide to get involve and then Matt and I come down."

"The match is no contest?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, Courtney is going to knock out the ref by accident, that's when Edge and Randy gets involved…" he began to explain to Jessica as his heart beat wildly. Little did he know, even though Jessica said she didn't love him nor marry him, her heart was doing the same.

-----

_1.2.3! Razor stood up and smiled proudly, she had just pinned Courtney. She'd won her debut match. Edge and Randy got into the ring and raised her arms. She looked at Courtney who was still lying in the ring in a fetal position. She smirked as she walked over to her and began kicking her in her stomach. The Hardy Boyz noticed this and ran into the ring attacking Edge and Randy._

_Razor didn't pay attention to them and began punching Courtney in the face. Soon, she was pulled off of her by Jeff as Matt checked on there friend. _

"_Let me go!" Razor screamed and Jeff released her. She stared at Jeff and smacked him. _

"_Don't you touch me again!" She was getting ready to smack him again but before that could happen, he grabbed her hand. Her body was pulled close to his, their body's touched, sweat dripping off of each other. Jeff bent down, and Jessica stood closer soon their lips touched. A kiss that they both wanted and been waiting for. It wasn't shared between Jeff and Razor but Jeff and Jessica. A kiss of love and passion._

-----

_It was the main event and soon John came out. He grabbed the mic from the ring as the fans cheered. _

"_Time to introduce my partner. She's not known in the WWE because she doesn't have a contract. From Los Angeles, California but now residing in New York City…" John paused before continuing. "Melina's little sister….Melinda!"_

_Melinda soon made her way out to 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls. She smirked as she got into the ring with John, she hugged him and he hugged her back. They were egger to see who there partners were._

"_Representing the Smackdown brand…."Lilian Garcia announced. _

_Ken Kennedy's theme music began to play. Lilian rolled her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to introduce him as he introduced himself. She got out of the ring and back to her seat. John and Melinda also got out of the ring in a sign of respect._

_Fans cheered and haters booed as he made his way to the ring. Once his mic was lowered he spoke._

"_Hailing from Green Bay, Wisconsin weighing in at 243 pounds Mr. Ken Kennedy ….. Kennedy!" he announced. _

"_My partner, just like Cena's doesn't have a WWE Contract." He paused. "Residing in New York City, New York, weighing in a total of 135pounds…Misty….Misty!"_

_Saliva's "One Night Only" began to play as Misty made her RAW debut. She looked at Melinda and notice her glare. Misty smirked as she got into the ring with the help of Mr. Kennedy._

_1.2.3! Misty started to jump up and down in glee. She got into the ring and hugged Kennedy who had gotten the pin on John Cena. An impressive victory. Melinda got into the ring and bent down to check on John._

_Soon, Misty and Kennedy left the ring and went to the back. _

RAW then ended.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Seventeen:

Nero was silent as he sat looking at the sunrise. He couldn't sleep last night and refused to speak to his mom and Jeff. He was sitting on the bench that was on the balcony. Why would they kiss? They hated each other…at least that's what he thought.

"Nero…" a soft stressed voice called.

He was silent, having recognized the voice as his mothers.

He felt his mother touch his arm and sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Nero. I didn't plan for what happened to happen. Ya know? Things are changing."

"Why'd you kiss him? You hate him, I hate him."

"Baby, I don't hate Jeff…"

"You should! He's horrid."

"Horrid?"

"Yes…and I was thinking."

"About what," Jessica wondered concerned for her son.

"I want to stay with Grandma and Grandpa for the summer. I don't want to be on the road all the time. I hate being away from my friends. Mom, it's not stable. I thought I could do this because your happy…but with you and Hardy, I just can't. I don't want you to be with him….never!" Nero ran his finger thru his hair…it reminded Jessica of Jeff.

She frowned. "You want to…stay with your grandparents?"

"Yes, mom. Your happy on the road I'm not."

"I guess, you can if you want. Who am I to make you stay on the road? If I did it'd be selfish of me."

"Thanks…"

"Your welcome. Nero, I want you to know that, I'm going to stop working with the WWE in August."

Nero's head snapped towards his mother. "But it's your dream…it's always been."

"Always is over for me. I made it come true. Now, it's time to end. Nero, my dream is to raise you. To see you happy. You aren't happy on the road and I'm not going to be on the road missing you like crazy."

Nero was silent. "Mom...I….I….I'm sorry."

"Nero, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I love you and would give up my life for you. Leaving the WWE is a sacrifice I'm willing to make to see you smile."

Nero hugged his mom. "I love you."

"I love you too. Nero, is it okay if I continue to explore my relationship with Jeff." Jessica knew that she should ask him, as if they'd get deep into a relationship he'd be apart of Nero's life.

"No…" Nero replied. "I don't want you to together…I hate him."

Jessica smiled sadly…"I know, baby. I know."

Nero rested his head on his mom's shoulder and feel asleep.

-----

"Nero said that!?" Misty asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "No offence, ya know I love him. But he's such a blonde."

She and Jessica were at a small café a 5minute drive from the hotel.

Jessica raised her eyebrow. "A blonde? Duh, Mist…where have you been?"

"I mean he's being stupid."

"Not all blondes are stupid."

"True…fine, I didn't want to say this…but, I think he's been sniffing paint with Jeff."

"Shut up!" Jessica took a sip of her ice coffee.

"I'm serious. He's being selfish. You can see who ever you want to see. Your gonna give up your dream for him. You should at least date someone you like."

"He's my son, Mist. The men I date will be apart of Nero's life. He should have a say in it."

Misty was silent. "Fine...but just one question."

Jessica looked up. "What?"

"Jeff? Ugh!" Misty left as Jessica kicked her under the table.

"Ow! You're so violent."

"Then shut up."

Both girls giggled.

"So tell me about Kennedy."

Misty's tried to his her smile, but failed miserably. "What about him?"

"What the hell was last night?

"A wrestling match?"

"Wrong!" Jessica remarked. "What's going on between you two? Or should I ask…what isn't going on between you two."

"He's okay, I guess. Don't know much about him…which we'll change tonight. We have a date!"

"Ohmigod!" Jessica blurted out. "YAY!"

"Don't say 'YAY' again."

"Oh my God!" a voice said in front of their table. Jessica looked over, it was a girl about 8 years old. Her mother behind the girl.

"Hi." Jessica replied.

"You…you're Razor."

Jessica giggled. "I am, and you are?"

"Cynthia." A tear fell out the little girls eye.

"It's nice to meet you. Don't cry, baby girl. Would you like my autograph and maybe even a picture…?"

Cynthia nodded. Jessica went into her purse and pulled out a sharpie.

"Got anything you want signed?"

Cynthia's mom handed Jessica the latest issue of WWE Magazine. Jessica smiled and then signed it as 'Thanks for the support, Cynthia. Love ya, Razor.'

"Thanks." Cynthia stared at the magazine and hugged it, smiling.

Cynthia's mom pulled out a disposable camera.

Jessica looked at Cynthia. "You can't take a picture from all the way over there." Jessica picked the little girl up and placed her on her leg. Cynthia put her arm around Jessica as her mom began to snap picture after picture until there was no more left. Misty even took a picture of Jessica, Cynthia and her mom.

"Thanks." Replied the mom.

"No problem, Mrs.?"

"Jenson and I'm not married. Please call me by my first named, Hermia." She replied shamefully.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm not married either and I have an 11 year old son."

After they talked a little bit Hermia and her daughter left.

Jessica looked to be in thought.

"You're gonna miss it, huh?" Jessica nodded. "Yeah…aren't you?"

"Yeah." Misty replied. "Though, nobody doesn't really know me."

"They will." A voice from behind Misty replied.

"Mr. McMahon. Sit down, please and join us." Jessica had invited Vince as she had to ask him about Ella.

He sat down.

"Hello, Misty, Jessica."

"Hello."

"Mr. McMahon my sister, Ella, wanted to know if she could come on the road with me for a couple of days. I was thinking a week if that's okay?"

Vince nodded. "It is okay. I'm glad you wanted to speak to me because I wanted to ask you something myself."

Jessica looked thoughtfully. "Yes?"

"How do you feel about a Jeff and Razor storyline?"

"I'd…love it."

"Good, my writers have been bugging me about it and the fans seem to love it."

Jessica nodded, her cell phone rang. "Excuse me." She stood and walked out of the café to speak.

"I guess your going to miss being on the road, Misty."

"I am. I like it, traveling seeing everything."

"Well…what will you say if I tell you, you could still stay on the road."

"I'd be…honored. I'd love it. I'd…be so happy and grateful."

"That's what I want to hear." Vince looked at Misty. "I want you to be a WWE Diva."

Misty's eyes widened. "But, Mr. McMahon…I'm not trained."

He nodded. "I know, I want to have the Smackdown superstars teach you…as well. I want you on the Smackdown brand and one day you'll work your way onto RAW."

Misty thought about Kennedy and how he was on Smackdown. She smiled. "I'd love to."

Vince smiled. "Good, I will have a contract made up and will have it by Monday."

-----

"Yes?" Jessica smiled twirling her hair like a little kid as she stared lustfully at the pole.

"Hey, Jess." The country accent that she loved so much filled her ear.

"Hey, babe." They weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend but that didn't matter did it?

She knew Jeff smiled. "I was wondering if we can talk later. Not the bad talk…I just wanted to know what Nero thought on the situation."

"Okay, but babe. Brace yourself…it's not good."

Jeff was silent.

"I know he can't accept it. But, if I was in his shoes. I wouldn't either." Jessica stood up for her son. She head someone beep into the conversation. She looked at the caller I.D.

"Baby, that's Nero on the other line. I'll see you later…wear something sexy." Jessica laughed and clicked to Nero before Jeff could reply.

"Hey, Nero."

"Hi, mom…where are you at?" Nero's tired voice replied, she knew he just woke up.

"A café. Want anything? I can stop to get you a few bagels."

"No thanks….I don't want any bagels."

Jessica's eyes widened in surprise. "What? You never turned down bagels before. Something's wrong."

"Nothing is, mom. Sometimes people have to move on from things they love. Well, I'm going to stop eating bagels."

Jessica was silent. It bothered Nero so much that she and Jeff were gonna be around each other. She knew that was why.

"Nero, don't punish yourself for anything."

"I'm not…I just don't want any bagels."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." he argued annoyed.

"Yes!"

"Mom, look…we could do this all day. But…I don't like bagels any more."

"Did I hurt you that bad, Nero? So bad that you'd stop eating your favorite food?"

"No mom you didn't. You can bring me something else….I know, bring me waffles with syrup."

"Okay." Jessica replied sadly.

"Bye mom, love you."

"Love you too." They hung up.

-----

Misty smiled at Kennedy as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a more quite part of the club. They were on their date and hadn't gotten really anytime to talk as they were dancing.

"Ken, I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

Ken smiled, glad she was having a good time. "Than come to Smackdown."

Misty's eyes widened, how did he know about that?

As if hearing her thoughts he spoke again: "Vince asked me who you were, I told him and then he said he was thinking about signing you. I told him, if he does…let her be on the Smackdown brand."

Misty smiled. "You want me, to come to Smackdown…to be with you?"

Kennedy nodded. "Yeah, basically."

Misty blushed. "Now, why would I want to see you everyday? I don't even know much about you."

Kennedy leaned in and placed his lips on hers, the kiss deepened. He then broke away. "Never too late to learn."

"I should know that…I am after all the teacher."

"Well then, it's time for the teacher to get taught…by, Mrrrrrrrrrrrr. Kennnnnneeeeedddddy…….Kennnnnedddddy!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Should have knew that was comin'."

Kennedy laughed.

Misty looked at him in the eyes. "I think…I will go to Smackdown! As long as Jess doesn't need any help with Nero. That's why I am here in the first place."

Kennedy nodded.

-----

"Jess…what are you trying to say?" Jeff asked as he sat down on the edge of the ring, out of breath. He and Jess were at the gym working out.

"Well…Nero, he's….he doesn't want us together or he doesn't want to go on the road." She sat next to him.

Jeff was silent. "Well, what does this mean?"

Jessica looked at her hands. "Tomorrow he's going to mom and dad's. Bella is going to take him, she's gonna fly out with Ella and Ella will be going on the road for a few days."

Jeff nodded. "What about us?"

"I want anything more than to be with you, Jeff. But when I had Nero, I knew I was going to have to put him first no matter what."

"Or…who?" Jeff wondered.

He looked at Jessica and all she did was nod.

"I guess we're back to where we started?"

"No, Jeff…we aren't. We're past that. We've had good time and bad times, yet we've always made it thru. Now is no different. If we're meant to be together, then we'd come back to each other."

"Jessica! This isn't a book! It isn't a fairytale. We can't sit and wait for fate to come and bring us together! We have to do this on our own!"

"I know, Jeff…but…"

"But nothing, you're just scared of your feelings. What's wrong with having it like we did when we were teens?"

"Because…we aren't anymore." Jessica replied as Jeff stood and grabbed his bag walking to the door. "We will come back to each other, Jeff…we will!"

"No without you." He turned back again. "I believe we can make it. Remember when we were 15…we made it. Why can't we do that now?"

He turned around and walked to the door and just like he did when he was 15, he took a last glance before making his way pass the exit.

-----

_Flashback_

"_What the fuck!" Fifteen year old Jeff yelled at the sight before him._

"_Oh… my God!"Fifteen year old, Jessica remarked, she went to cover her naked body._

_Jeff looked at the scene, taking in what he saw: Jessica was naked in her bed with his best friend's brother._

_Jessica, who was wrapped up in the sheet stood and walked over to Jeff._

"_I'm so sorry…Jeff, I was caught up in the moment."_

_Jeff shook his head, he took his hand and wrapped it around Jessica's necklace, the one he had given her when he asked her to be his girlfriend, then he pulled and it broke off and into his hand. She threw it to the ground and stepped on it._

"_I should have believed Tiffany when she said y'all were sleeping together." He looked from Jessica to the boy in the bed smirking._

_Tiffany was his best friend and everyone knew she hated Jessica since she laid eyes on her._

"_How long?"_

"_Jeff! This was the first time." Jessica cried._

"_I don't believe that you slut!" he yelled at her. "It's over." _

_All the trust he had for her was over. Yet, as he walked out the door – he took one last glance at his past lover. Yes, indeed…it was over._

_End Flashback_

-----

As Jeff got into his car and his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number.

"Jeff…" the voice said.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Jeff…I….I need you. Please? It's Tiffany" Jeff froze as he dropped the phone. He swerved his car and almost ran into a stop sign. He couldn't move, his mouth hung open. Tiffany was his best friend since he was little and after Jessica (who Tiffany hated with a passion and vice versa) Tiffany was his comfort zone, they then fell in love and was engaged…until one day he came home from the road and her stuff was gone.

-----

Jessica sighed as she walked to the punching bag and began to punch it. Suddenly she was hit on the back of the head…everything went black.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I only own Nero Anthony Hardy, Jessica Danvers, Courtney, Misty, and Melinda. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Eighteen:

After a second, Jeff slowly picked up the phone. He then placed it on his ear as his heart beats went faster and faster.

"Hello?" he asked almost breathlessly.

….

Nobody replied. He looked at the cell phone's screen. Tiffany had hung up. Jeff then hung up his phone and drove to the hotel. Jeff couldn't help to be shaken up, as he parked his car his hands shook while he took the key out of ignition.

Slowly Jeff made his way to his hotel room. As he walked closer he realized his door was open. He couldn't help but to feel this was something out of a scary movie. Without any reason, he walked into his hotel room. Everything was still in place, he walked to his hotel bed and gasped. Lying in his bed curled into a ball was Tiffany.

Jeff didn't have the heart to wake her up. He was silent as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was finished he got into his boxers and walked back to his bed. Slowly he got in and went to sleep, his arm securely around Tiffany, as if protecting her.

After taking in the smell of her strawberry blonde hair, he fell asleep.

-----

Nero tossed over to the other side of the bed. He couldn't sleep. He was too worried about his mom who hadn't come home. Maybe she runaway with Jeff to go get married, just left him to be raised by Misty. He wanted to laugh at his foolishness but couldn't because he was too heartbroken. He felt that he had brought his mom to the point of sadness, he didn't want her with Jeff and told her that. He was selfish.

Nero turned again. Yet, he had his own needs. He was protecting her, both of them. He didn't want them to get hurt, but on the other hand sometimes you have to risk being hurt for love right? This was a tricky situation. The only love Nero ever felt growing up was those of his mom, grandma (who's gone, he could barely remember her), Misty and Melinda. Never a male presence in his life…until now. Until Jeff, an unwanted presence.

Nero rubbed his eyes, when he saw his mom…he was going to tell her that she could be with Jeff. Maybe he could stop his grudge against him. Then again, maybe not. He could try…try? But could trying make him succeed? He tried to do lots of things…

"This would be so easier if I had a bagel." Nero mumbled. His stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten all day, he didn't know what to eat. The only thing he loved to eat and knew he'd like was bagels. He'd eaten them for about three months straight before, that was when he was three years old and his mom was a struggling wrestler. She barley had money to keep them alive but she managed with the help of Misty and Melinda. His mom was determined to make it as a wrestler and again, he was selfish by taking it away from her. She wanted to accomplish it and he was standing in her way. It was time for her to be happy, and Nero would make sure she was. Even if that means Jeff was going to be in there lives.

-----

"Thanks, Ken." Misty replied outside the hotel room. Her hand gripped the door knob. "I had a great time."

"That's expected, after all you were with Mrrrrrrrrrrrr. Kennnnnedddddy! Kennedy!" Misty rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"We defiantly have to do this again sometime."

Kennedy nodded. "We will, when you become a Smackdown superstar. My plane leaves tomorrow at 2pm for Smackdown."

Misty looked down. "…Ken, wow…I hope we can see each other soon."

"We will, when you're on Smackdown, I can see your pretty face everyday."

"Pretty?" Misty asked, surprised he thought that.

"No."

Misty frowned.

"I was mistaken," he lifted her chin up. "You're beautiful."

She smiled, blushing as there faces leaned in and there lips touched. The kiss was filled with passion as it deepened. Soon they both pull away.

"Call me." Kennedy relied as he gave Misty a hug. She couldn't help but to close her eyes and breathe in his scent. Once the hug was broken, he turned and left.

Misty opened the hotel room door and walked in.

-----

Nero heard the hotel room door open and jumped up in an instant. "Mom?" he called out hopefully. He then made his way to the main room. He seen Misty.

"Is mom with you?"

"Uh, no." Misty replied. "I thought she was here, Nero. She told me she was meeting with Jeff. She's going to break it off with him."

"Break it off? I never knew they were on."

Misty giggled. "Nero, your mom deserves to be happy. She shouldn't have to break it off with Hardy because you're hurt about what he did. She deserves to love. You can be hurt about it Nero, but you need to learn to forgive and to give Jeff a chance."

"Wow…I can't believe you said I should forgive him." Nero replied.

"I can't believe I said anything nice about Hardy."

Misty and Nero looked at each other before laughing.

"I want mom to be happy, soon as I see her I'm going to let her know."

"That's nice of you. Nero, how would you feel if I were to go to Smackdown?"

"Smackdown?"

"Yes, you have my number we can still talk. Plus, you aren't going to be here, you'll be with your grandparents. But know, if you ever need me…I'm one call away."

"I know, Mist."

"You make me want to have kids, Nero."

"You dislike kids."

"I know, but you're just one of a kind. If I do ever have kids…lets pray they're like you."

"Like me how? Crazy and how you say, sniffing paint?"

"Nero, you aren't crazy. You're unique and one of a kind and fun. And you definably aren't sniffing paint."

Nero looked at Misty. "Then why does everyone say I am?"

"Because they're all assholes, bitches and jerks."

"Even you said I was before."

"I don't think that now Nero. I respect you and love you. You are like a son to me, I want you to be happy and to be loved by Jess, who I know already loves you to death and Jeff who needs to get his priorities straight. Sometimes, you have to give out chances. When needed and when wanted. You don't have to give him a chance Nero, and you also don't need to. But do you want to?"

Nero thought for a second. Did he want to give Jeff a chance? That was like asking if he wanted a father in his life. The answer to that was yes, he wanted a father…he wanted Jeff to be there, he wanted to feel loved by him. He wanted Jeff to accept him.

"Nero baby, I think it's time for you to sleep. It's almost one in the morning."

Nero nodded before going off to bed. Misty then did the same.

-----

**The next day**

Her eye's fluttered open. She looked around and sat up slowly, immediately getting a headache.

"What the hell…?" she remembered being knocked out with something and now…here she was. She blinked and stood up slowly, the room smelt as if it was burning wood. That's when she noticed smoke coming from a burning couch….the room was going to burn down.

Jessica looked around. There seemed to be no window's and only one door, as far as she knew she was alone.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" She ran over to the door on the opposite side of the burning couch. "Help!" she bagged on the door after twisting it and being denied entry.

"You will die tonight." Jessica turned and was faced with shadows.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Tiffany…don't act like you don't know." The man smirked.

"What did you just call me? Tiffany. What's wrong with you. I'm Jessica!"

"Ha, still going by that fake identity?"

"Can't you fucking understand!?" she yelled. "My name is Jessica Danvers!"

Someone than walked out of the shadows. It was a man she didn't recognized. He walked closer to her and she backed up, suddenly hitting the wall.

"What the hell?" he asked. "You aren't Tiffany!"

-----

Misty opened the bathroom door and walked out refreshed. She had just gotten out of the shower. She noticed Nero watching TV sitting on his mom's bed.

"Nero, we are going to find your mom. You go get in a shower and I'll go and talk to….Hardy." Misty rolled her eyes at his name.

Nero turned off the TV. "Okay, I hope she get's here before I leave."

"Leave?" Misty asked confused.

"I'm leaving today, going to grandma and grandpa's house."

"Today?"

"Yes, Ella is going to call mom with the news and everything later."

"Ticket is already brought?"

"Yes, mom was going to tell you today." Nero then walked passed Misty and into the bathroom shutting the door.

Misty rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the door and to Jeff's room. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time. It was 11am. She knew Jeff wouldn't be up at this hour. Once in front of Jeff's room she knocked.

No answer.

She took her foot and kicked the door.

"HARDY! Open the fuckin' door you crack head!"

Soon he opened the door.

"You are so terrifying in the morning." Misty replied smirking.

"You aren't exactly Cindy Sunshine yourself."

"Blah, blah, blah. Hardy just shut up if you can't come up with something good to say. Where's Jessica?"

"Jess? Isn't she with you? Last time I seen her was last night at the gym. She broke it off with me and I left angry."

"You killed her! You asshole!" Misty screamed.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you, did you take your crazy pills today? I didn't, I left and…came back to the hotel." He didn't want to mention Tiffany.

"Fine, Hardy. You're cleared…for now." Misty turned and walked away.

Jeff rolled his eyes and shut the door.

-----

As Misty got back to the hotel room, Nero was in his room getting dressed. Misty then sat down and ran her hands thru her hair. She heard a phone ring, she looked at her phone, it wasn't her cell phone. She went to Jessica's bed and seen her cell phone lying on it.

It was Ella, Misty answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Jess there?"

"No, she's not. It's Misty, can I take a message?"

"Yea, I'm supposed to be coming, my plane leaves soon. Let Jess know that Bella's going to be coming to take Nero to mom and dad's. Bella has Nero's plane ticket and our plane arrives at 2."

Misty nodded as she wrote it down on a note pad by the bed. "Okay, got cha. If Jess isn't here, I will bring him and pick you up."

"Thanks, Misty. Bye, girly!"

"Byes." Misty hung up the phone.

"Nero!" Misty called.

He came out of his room and looked at Misty.

"Yes?"

"Are you packed?"

Nero looked down. "Uh, no."

"Well, you go pack all your stuff and I will be back. I have to go do something."

"Okay…" he then went back to his room.

Misty smiled, but then frowned. "Jess, where are you? You have to say goodbye to your son." With that said Misty left the room.

-----

Tiffany moved around in the bed.

"Tiff?" Jeff asked, looking down on her.

She immediately sat up and looked at Jeff. She smiled. "Jeff!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?"

"No," he replied honestly. "You broke my heart and you're trouble."

"I broke your heart? Jeff, you said that you'd come back from the road. I've waited like a year, on your time off you went visit you dad and not me. Your fiancée. The only time I saw you was on TV."

"I know, Tiffany but wrestling was my job. I was always on the road."

"Well, you had a choice to make. When you didn't come back you chose the road."

Jeff sighed, he knew she was right. Why was it wrestling caused almost all of his problems? With Jess, he didn't believe her when she said she was pregnant and went on the road. With Tiffany he never came home. He wanted Jessica and himself to have a good relationship. But, was her love with him strong enough for him to give up wrestling? To try and make it work. He didn't know…

"Some things are more important than wrestling. Ya know, like family," she replied as she began to play with her nails.

"Why'd you call?"

"Cutting right to the chase, eh? I'm in trouble."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because, you know me, Jeff."

"What now?"

"These drug dealers are after me. Now, they're harmless to anyone who doesn't owe them money or come to them with a problem. I just…owe them money and stole drugs from them."

"Drug dealers? What did you steal?"

"Coke." Tiffany scrunched up her nose. "And weed."

"Tiffany, what am I supposed to do? Hide you out."

"No, I need money to pay them back. You're the only one I know with money."

" …" Jeff shook his head and didn't reply because he had no clue what to say.

"Jeff, come on? You loved me once, you don't want someone you loved dead do you?"

"No." he replied. "I'm giving you this money, Tiffany. But, don't come back into my life."

"Done! Thanks, Jeff!"

"How much do you need?" Jeff went into his wallet.

"…50K." she mumbled.

"What?" he blinked.

"50gs."

"Come on, Tiffany. We need to go to the bank. I don't have that kind of money in my pocket."

Tiffany smirked. "Before that, Jeff. I want to give you something."

Jeff looked at her confused. "What can you possibly give me?"

Tiffany looked him up and down as she got out of the bed.

"Me." She placed her lips on his.

-----

**1:59pm**

Misty and Nero were waiting at the airport for Ella's plane to arrive. Misty had a brown paper bag in her hand and Nero consistently kept asking what was in the bag.

"Please tell me."

"No, Nero. You'll find out soon."

…

"Now?" he asked hopefully.

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"But…I have a heart full of love just for you."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "No!"

"But, Mist. If you tell me…world hunger will end."

"No!"

"Meanie."

"I know and you'll get over it."

He pouted.

"Misty!" Ella called as she ran over to them.

"Whoa," Misty replied as Ella hugged her. "Didn't hear you plane be called. You're getting…bigger."

"I know," she giggled. "I can't wait until I see Jessica! In one and a half months my baby will be born!"

"Congrats, girly."

"Thanks." Ella hugged Nero. "Hey, Nero."

"Hi, Auntie Ella."

"Where's Bella."

"She's coming, she was talking to this guy who was checking her out."

"Was…past tense." Bella replied, she came and hugged Nero then hugged Misty.

"Ready to come with me little man?"

"I'm not little." Nero replied. "I am….big and strong and…me."

"I know you are." Bella giggled. "So, you don't need me to hold your hand?"

Nero looked at her like she was crazy. "Only if I was dead first, and even then…no."

Misty laughed.

After waiting with Bella and Nero , Misty decided that she needed to talk to Nero.

"Nero…can I talk to you real fast?" Misty asked Nero.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Misty and Nero walked away from the twins.

"Nero, you are an amazing person. I want the best for you in life. Your mom won't always be on the road and I really want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, Misty. I'm worried about mom."

"Don't. Your mom is tough, I'll have her call you."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Nero, while your staying with your grandparents, don't be like your father and get a girl knocked up, okay?"

"Okay." Nero laughed, kind of confused by what she meant.

"I want you to be happy. So, remember that you can always talk to me about anything. Don't forget to call me and tell me what's going on in your life. Even if it's just about your wacky bagel names."

"I don't eat bagels anymore."

"Nero, just because you're sad doesn't mean you have to give up something you love." Misty handed him the brown paper bag.

He smiled and looked inside. "It's a bagel."

"It's more than a bagel, Nero. It's your comfort food."

Without saying anything Nero hugged Misty.

"Thanks and yes, I will eat Fred."

Misty smiled and pulled away. "Fred?"

"All bagels need a name, right?"

Misty kissed Nero's forehead. "Right."

"_**Flight 209 Nashville, Tennessee to Cameron, North Carolina now boarding at gate 12."**_

"That's you." Misty replied. Nero and Misty walked back over to Ella and Bella.

"Bye, Misty." Bella spoke as she looked at Nero. "Ready?" he nodded they began to walk forward.

Misty looked at them, tears coming out of her eyes. She had become attached to him and missed him already.

Misty noticed Bella and Nero stopped walking.

She looked confused. Nero turned around and ran to Misty he threw his arms around her in a hug and she hugged him back.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

Once the hug was broken Nero went to Bella and they boarded the plane.

As Ella and Misty began to walk to Misty's rental car she thought about how much fun she had with Nero.

"_I'm good. Who is this?" he wondered. Misty went and stepped in front of Nero. "Who is who?" she raised her eyebrow._

"_Behind you."_

"_He's…my son." She cursed at herself as she moved out of the way. "…Anthony."_

_Nero looked at Misty. "Huh?" he asked._

"_See, I even give him kisses." she sat down her tray and then gave Nero a hug and a kiss. "Play along. I'll make sure you can get off punishment sooner."_

_Nero smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah… I'm Anthony."_

_-----_

"_I'm Misty." Misty introduced herself. "This is my son, N—Anthony." Misty silently cursed._

"_Oh My GARFIELD!" Nero replied. "You're EDGE! I'm a huge fan!"_

"_Here we go again." Misty replied, taking a sip of her Pepsi._

_-----_

"_Don't bat your eyelash's you look like a women! And yes you were, you glared at him. Keep your eyes to yourself or I'll pull them out the damn socket!"_

_Nero gasped. "You wouldn't."_

_Misty smirked. "Oh, yes, I would. And you know."_

_Nero looked down. "Sorry…mother."_

"_It's okay, baby." she replied with a silky sweet voice. "Just don't do it next time."_

_-----_

"_I'm bored." Nero replied. "Can I go find, mo—Jessica?"_

"_You can't go by yourself."_

"_I'll take him!" Jeff volunteered._

"_No way! You might kill me."_

"_Anthony! Don't be so rude, I'm sure he won't."_

"_Uh huh. Sure, he won't. And Santa Claus is real."_

_Misty was silent. "If I hear any more smart remarks from you, you will be grounded."_

"_Already am."_

"_LONGER! And no desert or bagels!" Misty smirked, Nero's favorite food were bagels._

"_Mother." he smirked. "That's low."_

"_I can get pretty low, as you know." _

"_Everyone knows, mom." with that Nero got out of his seat, Misty gaping at him, everyone was in silence trying not to laugh. Nero then went to the door. "You comin' Hardy?"_

_-----_

"_SAM I AM!" Nero replied running down the hallway. Misty was chasing after him._

"_Nero!" he ran into the catering area._

"_I do not like them in a house. I do not like them with a mouse." He quoted Dr. Seuss's "Green eggs and Ham"._

"_Nero! Get back to the locker room now!" Nero stopped and everyone in the catering looked at them. Misty blushed. Nero then began to laugh like he was crazy._

"_Hi everyone!" Nero replied in an annoying perky voice._

_Misty shook her head. "I blame Hardy." She muttered. _

_-----_

"_But not a sexy bitch like me. I am so hot, and John doesn't want someone like you." John didn't know what to say._

"_You're hot?"_

"_Yeah, bitch. I'm on fire."_

"_Well then…" Misty took the cup of soda that was on the table. "Here's something to help you cool off and put out the flame." Misty poured the soda on Courtney's head. John gasped not believing what was happening._

_Misty took Nero's hand and then turned to leave, but before that happened Nero turned and called out. "Hope you enjoyed your soda!"_

Misty laughed at the memories and she put Ella's bags into the trunk of her car. She and Nero had some good times and a few bad times. She didn't know why she was thinking like this, she'd see him again. Then again, since she was little saying goodbye was always the hardest thing for her. She heard a plane above her head and looked up. A tear fell from her eye. Where the hell was Jessica?


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. I own all others.

Chapter Nineteen:

Jessica stared at the man rolling her eyes. "No, I am not Tiffany, so I need to get out of here. I have some where to be." She had to be with Nero to see him off.

The man looked at the burning couch and then noticed the fire spread.

"Fine, I'll get you out. One condition,"

"Yeah whatever?"

"You cannot tell anyone."

"Done!" Jessica yelled as she started to sweat from the heat. She felt something connect with her face and she blacked out as she fell to the ground.

----

Misty opened the hotel room that she shared with Jessica door.

"You can take Nero's room. Tonight there's a House Show and then in the morning we leave the city so common sense will tell you not to unpack."

Ella laughed. "Where's Jess."

Misty sighed and then sat on Jess's bed. "I have no….what the hell?" she felt something touch her. She stood and pulled the cover from the bed. Under them was Jessica.

"Jess!"

Jessica jumped up in the bed and looked at Misty wide eyed. "How the hell did I get here?"

Misty glared at her friend and slapped her. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Jessica touched her cheek and looked at her friend. "Me? What the hell was that for?"

"Where were you? Nero was so hurt because he couldn't see his mom before he left. What were you doing? Fucking someone?"

"What! No, gah. I want to be there, I did. I was stuck up somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know and I'll just…tell you later." Jessica looked at Ella who was looking confused.

"Ella!" Jessica went and hugged her sister.

"Hey, sis." Ella looked at Jessica and gave a half smile.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, just a little hungry."

Misty looked at Jess and Ella. "I know, Jess take your shower and then we can get something to eat."

----

Jessica pulled into Olive Garden and then parked the car. Ella, Misty and herself got out of the car and walked into the building. Once they were seated and had their food in front of them.

Misty was eating Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo with a Sprite, Ella was eating a salad and spaghetti with a Pepsi, and Jessica was eating Spaghetti with Alfredo sauce and a glass of red wine.

Misty looked at Jessica and then looked down. "Did I tell you about what Mr. McMahon asked me?"

Jessica looked at Misty. "He asked you if you wanted to be a diva."

"Yea, but…if I do, I'm going to be on Smackdown!"

Jessica coughed with food in her mouth. She swallowed and her eyes widened. "Smackdown?"

"Yes, Jess…I know it's forever away. But, I think it'll be good for me. Plus, Ken's there." She smiled.

Jessica smiled too. "I think, you should do…whatever makes you happy, I'm happy. I guess it is a good thing Nero is away or we'd be without a teacher."

Ella smiled and looked at both of them.

"So you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You deserve the best, you've been there for me. Now, it's my turn to be there for you."

"Jess," Ella replied softly.

"Yes?"

"I am so glad you're my sister. I…want you to know that…you mean a lot to me. You are very wise and I wish I could have been there for you when you were pregnant. Now, Nero's getting older and I'm going to have a baby and….it scares me."

"Ella, I was scared when I had Nero. I didn't want to hurt him and I was raising him without a father. I didn't want to do something wrong. Grandma was there for me and so were my friends. It was hard, but I got thru it. I remember when I didn't have any money and grandma was in the hospital. I hate asking people for stuff, and Nero he was a baby and needed some milk…so, I went to the store and stole some milk for him. Ya know, I have been thru a lot not only with Nero, but as a person. Being a mom takes heart, drive, love and caring. You have all that and will be a good mother, Ella." Jessica replied, taking her hand and wiping away a tear that had fell out of her sister's eyes.

"But, I don't have a chance to."

"What do you mean?" Jessica wondered.

"I…I just…it's nothing. Hey, isn't that Jeff?" Ella asked pointing to the door. Indeed it was Jeff being lead to the seat by a waiter. He was with someone.

"Who the hell is that, bitch?" Misty asked glaring at the girl. "Do I have to kick ass?"

Ella and Jessica gasped at the same time. "Tiffany?"

They looked at each other and then laughed.

"Who's Tiffany?"

"You don't want to know."

"I can't believe they're dating." Ella blurted out.

"They are so not dating." Jessica replied. She sipped her wine before stand up and walking to the table.

"Hey, Jeff."

Jeff looked up and smiled lovingly as he took in her vanilla scent.

"Jessica…" Tiffany replied staring at the girl with a hated look. "I see you lost all your baby fat. Jeff tells me you have a son."

"Yes, I do have a son."

"Poor soul, having you for a mother is enough to make anyone's eyes and ears bleed."

"I'd like to make you bleed." Jessica replied.

"Whatever."

Jeff looked from one girl to another. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

Once Jeff left, Jessica sat in his chair. "What the hell are you doing with him?"

"Nothing, if you must know…he and I just got finished making love."

Jessica gasped. "You're lying."

"Nope, real talk, bitch." She moved some of her hair to show her a hickey. "The sex was good. I had him screaming my name."

Jessica glared at her before standing up and looking at Tiffany. Tiffany stood as well. Jessica punched her, from the impact Tiffany stumbled back, the chair being there made her fall to the floor.

Jessica smiled. "Oh, and about the bitch thing, thanks for the compliment."

Tiffany glared at the girl and stood up. She slapped Jessica in the face and then knocked her down to the ground. She began to choke her. Jessica used her thumbs and pushed them into Tiffany's eyes. Tiffany hands went to her eyes and then she felt Jessica punch her in her face a few times. Tiffany blocked one of the fist and than began to punch Jessica in the face. Jessica pulled Tiffany's hair and felt some of it pull out her scalp. Soon, she felt Tiffany being lift off of her. She looked up and seen Jeff holding back Tiffany, who was trying to get free. Jessica stood up and slapped Tiffany in the face. She than turned and was faced with some of the Olive Garden staff.

----

Misty laughed as she got out of the car. "That fight was classic, kind of sad Hardy broke it up."

Ella giggled. "It was funny, you kicked Tiffany's ass."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I walked out with a black eye."

"But, Tiffany has a broken nose. She deserves it. Not to mention her busted lip and her black eye. Plus, I seen some of that pretty blonde hair on the ground."

"We got kicked out of Olive Garden."

"At least we got our food to go." Ella replied, smiling.

----

It was midnight when Jessica was sitting in the hotel bar, drinking her Virgin Grenadine Cocktail. She couldn't believe that Tiffany was with Jeff. They slept together, she rolled her eyes.

"Hey," a voice replied sitting next to her on the next stood.

"Leave me alone, Jeff."

"Jessica, listen to me." Jessica looked at him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk this out."

"We can't talk this out. I can't believe you'd sleep with her."

"Jess, we aren't together so don't take it like that. I love you, and if I could go back…I wouldn't sleep with her. She used me, Jess. You're the one I want, but I can't be with you because you keep saying how much Nero wouldn't want this."

"Nero, I love him…and I want to be happy. Jeff, I want you." Jessica looked at him and than pressed her lips to his. She pulled away. "I love you and I want to be with you…fully, I love you, Jeffery Nero Hardy with every fiber of my being."

"You aren't drunk are you?" He glanced at her drink.

"It's a virgin."

He smiled and than placed his hand on Jessica's cheek. "Good, because Jessica Ann Danvers, I love you more than anything."

Jessica leaned in and kissed Jeff.

----

Jessica smiled as she woke up that morning, she looked at Jeff who was lying next to her. That night they had made love. It was great, she looked at the clock on the night stand. She gasped. It was 10:39. Their plane left at 12:00. Meaning they had to hurry up and get ready. She was glad her clothes were packed. She hopped out of the bed and ran to Jeff's bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, she walked out of the bathroom in a towel. Jeff was standing there with his boxers on waiting for her to get out. He than went into the bathroom quickly. She went to the nightstand and then picked up her cell phone.

"Misty?"

"Where are you?"

"Can you like…please, go and bring all my stuff to Jeff's room?"

"All of it?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go to the airport with Jeff. You'll take Ella right?"

"Yea, of course."

"Thanks, Mist."

"No problem."

----

Jessica yawned as she walked into the airport at 11:48.

"Jess, can I talk to you real fast?" Misty asked, she and Ella had got there before them. Jessica nodded and walked forward, leaving Jeff and Ella to trail behind them.

"Jess, I talked to Vince and…well, I'm going on the same plane as you."

"What why not?"

"My plane comes at 12:30 and it's a completely different destination. I am going to travel with Smackdown and ECW as Smackdown's new Diva."

"That's awesome!" Jessica hugged her friend.

"I know…." Misty hugged Jessica. "I'm so going to miss you."

"Please, that's a lie. Kennedy will be there."

Misty smiled and blushed. "I know."

"You're the best friend, ever."

"I know." Misty smirked.

----

Jessica sighed as the plane was about to land. She was sad because Misty and Nero were gone. She felt alone because they were with her in the WWE since she debuted. Now she had Jeff and Ella on her side. She rolled her eyes. Soon as the plane landed, she got off and Jeff went to the rental part to get a rental car.

"Jess!" Ella screamed, grabbing onto Jessica's shoulder. Jessica looked at her little sister in confusion.

"My…my…"

"You're what?" Jessica was confused. She looked down and then noticed water on the floor.

"…Your water broke!"

Ella just nodded and went pale.

----

A/n: Hey all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be sad, and suprising. Ha! So, REVIEW and tell me what you think! Love ya all!


	21. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I only own: Jessica, Nicolette, Melinda, Nero, Misty, Ella, Bella, Mr. and Mrs. Danvers, Courtney, the lawyer and I think thats all. Lol. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Twenty:

"Jessica!" a voice called running into the waiting room of General Hospital. It was Bella and she was followed by the parents and Nero.

Bella and Jessica hugged. Bella than in Jessica's arms began to sob.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

"Jessica," she pulled away. "Ella is gone."

"What are you talking about? Don't talk that way!" snapped Mrs. Danvers.

Bella was silent and Jessica led her to a chair for her to sit down. Jessica sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay, sis."

"Why didn't Ella let you go in with her?" asked the three sister's father.

"She told me she wanted me to wait for you. But don't think I didn't offer. I did."

"Oh." Was all he said.

Jessica stood and walked over to Jeff who was in a corner, thinking. "Are you okay? You can leave if you want."

"I don't want to." Jeff took Jessica's hand in his. "Jess,"

"Yes?"

"I can't help but to think about how I wasn't there for Nero or his birth. I wish I could have been."

"Its okay, Jeff."

"No, it's not." Jeff looked directly into Jessica's eyes. "We created Nero, he is the perfect mix of us and he never grew up with a father."

"Jeff, there's still now. Now, he can. You can be there."

"I know, but still. I didn't see his first step, his first words, I don't even know what they are. I didn't see him being born."

"I know, Jeff. Baby, there is still time to make memories with him…with me." Jessica leaned in and she and Jeff shared a passionate kiss.

Soon they heard someone clearing their throat, they broke away and looked up. It was Nero.

"Nero, baby." Jessica held out her hands and Nero gave her a hug, he sat on her lap and began to look Jeff up and down.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you off." Jessica whispered in her son's ear.

"It's okay, mom."

"Nero…" Jeff replied.

"Shut up." Nero replied smiling. "Jeff, I want to say something. I'm sorry for…how rude I've been to you. I didn't give you a chance and made things hard on you and mom."

"Don't be sorry, Nero. I did the same thing when I was young to my dad's girlfriends. Never did I think I'd be on the receiving end."

Nero chuckled.

They sat in silence.

"Danvers family?" a doctor called.

Nero got off of Jessica and than walked over, followed by his mom and dad.

"Once the baby was born…" the doctor began.

"She's gone…" Bella replied falling to her knees.

The doctor looked down on Bella and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Danvers, they looked confused.

"Yes, Gabriella is gone."

Bella sobbed harder and she could hear her mother and father cry as well.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Jessica looked down and than back up. "How is the baby? It's supposed to be a girl right?"

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "Gabriella named her, Nicolette Azoura Danvers."

"Well, can we see her?" Jessica replied smiling.

"Yes, you may. I'll have a nurse escort you to the nursery in a second."

"Jessica!" snapped Mrs. Danvers. "How could you be so happy?"

"Because," Jessica looked at her mom. "Ella wouldn't want us to celebrate her death, she'd want us to celebrate life. Nicolette's life!"

----

Jessica smiled down on Nicolette as she held her. Nicolette had soft brown hair on her head, blue eyes and a heart shaped face. She weighed in at 5pounds 2 ounces. She was so cute. Jessica cooed.

"Your mom would be so proud of you, baby."

The hospital room door opened and Bella walked in.

"Can I see my niece?"

Jessica giggled. "What kind of question is that?" Bella walked over and Jessica passed her to her sister.

"Hello, Nicolette. I'm your Auntie Bella. Every time you wonder what your mommy looks like, you can just look at me." Bella and Jessica giggled slightly.

Nicolette just looked up and made baby noises.

"You are so beautiful."

"She gets it from me." Replied Jessica smirking.

"No she doesn't…she gets it from Ella. Has all her mother's beauty. Isn't that right, baby?"

----

Days passed and soon it was time for the funeral. Jessica looked down at her sister and her stomach turned. She did not like funerals and always got sick at them.

Jessica placed her hand on Ella's and couldn't help but to feel a chill come over her. Ella was so cold. Tears fell down Jessica's face. "Ella," she whispered. "Nicolette will be safe and I'll make sure she's loved and has everything she needs. She will know all about you."

Jessica heard Bella sob loudly, she walked to her sister. She sat down next to her and hugged her. Together they cried, sister to sister.

"I wonder, what's going to happen to Nicolette."

Bella looked at Jessica. "Are you that stupid?"

"Uh, apparently."

"Jess…" Bella giggled. "You'll see."

Bella was talking about the reading of the Will that was going to happen tomorrow. She had been giving time off of work to attend it.

Jessica looked over to see Nero peaking into the open casket.

Jessica giggled and excused herself, she walked to Nero. "Hey, baby."

"Mom?" Nero turned to face his mom. "What's…with this…?"

"With what?"

"Death, I don't understand it." Jessica knew Nero had never dealt with death before. He knew that when the person died they were gone forever. But, that's all he knew.

"Like what?"

"When they die, they go to Heaven but what is Heaven like?"

"I don't know, baby."

"How come they go there?"

"It's either that or Hell."

"Oh," Nero was silent. "Interesting."

"Yeah…interesting." Jessica could feel the awkwardness in the situation.

----

It was a few days later and Jessica sat in a Lawyer's office back in North Carolina. Apparently, Gabriella had a will. Jessica was holding Nicolette in her arms as the lawyer was reading part of the Will.

Apparently, Bella got all of Ella's clothes. Ella also said that her jewelry and everything else she owned went to Nicolette, that including her money which she had in a bank account and all her photos.

"Now onto more important things, Nicolette Azoura Danvers, my pride and joy. She needs someone to act as her mother. And I chose the person I want to give custody to… but first, before I say who gets my baby. There are letters that needs to be passed out." The lawyer paused and then pulled out a large yellow envelop and pulled out letters addressed to certain people.

He walked over to the people that were there (Bella, Jessica, Nero, Nicolette, Mr. and Mrs. Danvers.) and handed them all letters. He gave Nicolette's letter to Jessica.

"This letter is for when Nicolette is older. She wants it to be given to her on her Sweet Sixteen."

Jessica nodded confused as to why he would give her the letter and not her parents.

She looked at Bella and her parents. They had opened their letter. She looked to Nero who was looking at his letter smiling.

"Can someone hold, Nicolette?" asked Jessica.

The lawyer walked forth and nodded. Jessica handed her to him. Nicolette began to whine a little bit but soon settled down.

Jessica opened her letter and began to read.

_Dear, Big Sis._

_If you've gotten this letter it means the worst, I am dead. Yet, it also means the best because Nicolette has been born. I love you, Jessica and I have to explain some things to you. I knew that I was going to die, and so did Bella. I had found out from my doctor when he did some tests on me. He said that there is a 20 percent chance that I will live. Odds were never my favorite subject in school. But, I knew I wouldn't be able to make it. Never be there for Nicolette. _

_Jessica, I want to keep this letter short and sweet. When you came back…my prayers were answered. I want you to be Nicolette's new mommy. I could have chose Bella but she doesn't know how to deal with a kid and can be impatient. It's like you're my angel, Jessica. You came when I needed you the most. Please, I'm asking you to take care of Nicolette. I know you won't let me down. _

_I know you're probably asking why I chose you, let's face it: you were simply the best choice. I know that if Nicolette was ever pregnant at a young age you wouldn't treat her like mom and dad treated you. Which is why I didn't chose them, you are great with Nero and such a great mom. I know that Nicolette will be safe. I have no worries. _

_Nicolette deserves so much, more than Bella, mom and dad can give her. There is a letter for her, when she gets older…give it to her. I was thinking maybe on her Sweet Sixteen. That letter explains all. I hope. If she has more questions, some that the letter didn't answer, I hope you can answer. I love you and I love Nicolette Azoura Danvers._

_Looking over you always,_

_Gabriella Justine Danvers._

Jessica put the letter carefully back in the envelop. She was silent. Jessica stood and walked over to the lawyer, she put her arms out for Nicolette and he gave her to Jessica. Right there in the middle of the room Jessica looked down at her Niece.

"Gabriella…I won't let you down. I promise." A tear fell out of Jessica's eyes as she smiled. She kissed Nicolette on the forehead.

----

Jessica looked at the clock it read: 4:15am. She sighed and took out her cell phone that was on the charger on her night stand.

She dialed a cell number.

"Hello?" a grumpy male voice answered.

"Can…I speak to Mist?"

"What, don't want to speak to MRRRRRRR…"

"SHUT UP!" a voice cut him off by taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Mist…"

"Hey, man...do you know what time it is?" Misty yawned.

"Sorry, I can't sleep and I need to talk to you about the will thingy."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I'm a mom…again."

"You're pregnant! Bitch, you need to learn the art of a condom."

"I'm not pregnant! Ella wants me to raise Nic."

"How is the baby? You need to send me pictures!"

"She's good, I so will. I should take one of her and Jeff."

"Well, don't send me that one. Seeing Hardy will make my dinner come back up."

"I know…I know…I guess this wrestling career isn't going to work out."

"Do you need me back on RAW to come watch her while you're wrestling?"

"No way, I would never ask that. I'm good here. She can stay with me on the road for a little and then stay with mom and dad for a while. Like a switch off. When we were eating dinner, Nero said he missed you."

"Aww, I miss him too. I swear, he should come on the road with me for a little bit."

"Yeah, maybe he should."

"Well send him over, I'm ready for him any time. I wonder how he'll act with Ken around."

"Speaking of Ken….you're with him."

"I know."

"Now…at four in the morning…did y'all sleep together?"

"What!? No, we just made love." She could hear Misty smirk.

"How was Kennedy?"

"Girl, sex and tell? Ya know it's not my style." Misty laughed.

Jessica and Misty soon were talking all night and into the hours of the day. Jessica knew that even though things were changing some things never change. Misty was her best friend, she was in love with Jeff, Nero was still amazing and a bagel lover, Nicolette was healthy and a reminder of what she lost, her sister Bella was still demanding and kind, and her parents were still loving life. Just like it should be. Everything to her was perfect…at least for now.

----


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: You all know who I own. I don't own the WWE. The song "Close to the Flame" belongs to HIM. I don't own it.

Chapter Twenty One:

Words can cut like a knife, it was too soon. Too, too soon. But no, one death after another.

Jessica was lying down on her bed, typing away on Bella's laptop, she was sending an email while chatting in yahoo messenger to her computer friends Jessica C, Leanne, Sierra and Kristen who had no idea she was Razor from the WWE. They were in a conference and all WWE fans. She laughed as she began to type a response. Her cell phone vibrated, making her jump. She pulled it out from her pants pocket. It was Misty, she typed a quick 'brb' before answering the call.

"Hey, Mist. What's up?"

"Jess…" Misty sobbed. "She's gone."

"What? Who's gone?" she asked, softly.

"Melinda got into a car accident. She didn't…make it." Misty began to sob loudly.

"It's going to be okay, baby." She heard a male voice said and knew it was Kennedy.

"Ken's right, Mist." Tears formed in her eyes as they made there way down her face. "It'll be okay."

Soon Jessica began sobbing as well. She and Misty began talking about Melinda and all that jazz when her phone beeped. She looked at it, they have been talking for 2 hours and 41 minutes when her battery had gotten low.

"Misty, I'm a have to call you later. My battery is low."

"Okay, love you Jess."

"Love ya too. Bye." She hung up the phone and put it on the charger. She returned to the computer to see Kristen had left the conference. Jessica C, Leanne and Sierra however were still there.

Jess: Back.

JC (Jessica C): Welcome back, where were you?

Sierra: Welcome back, it's about time.

Leanne: Lol, what they said. I'm listening to Cute is What we Aim For.

JC: That band rocks, I'm listening to the 69 Eyes.

Leanne: OMG! You know how much I love them, especially Jussi.

Jess: Thanks, lol. Ha, of course. The 69 Eyes rock. I just got bad news.

Sierra: ….bad news? What happened? Are you okay?

JC: What's up?

Leanne: …What is it?

Jess: Ya know that new WWE diva, Melinda?

Leanne: Muah, I don't like her.

JC: Ditto.

Sierra: She's okay, I'd like to see her wrestle more though, did she get released or something?

Jess: She got into a car accident…she didn't make it.

Sierra: Wow, that's sad.

JC: I don't know what to say. She wasn't exactly my favorite wrestler but…wow.

Leanne: Yeah, wow.

Jess: I know, I was on the phone consoling my friend, she is heart broken about it and so am I. Melinda was such an amazing person, and to see her go like this is wow. Especially so soon after Ella.

Sierra: Who's Ella?

Leanne: Isn't she Razor's little sister?

JC: That's what I thought.

Jess: Yea, it's such a terrible loss though. I don't know how Melina, Misty or Razor will take it.

Sierra: I know, they'll probably take it hard.

Soon, Jess heard Nero call her.

Jess: Girls, I have to go. I'll talk to y'all later.

Before they could say bye, Jessica signed out. New tears fell down her face as she went to the bathroom and took a wash rag and began to wash her face. Once she was done she raced down stairs.

"Jessica?" asked her parents looking at her in concern.

"What's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes. "Melinda, she got into a car accident. She didn't make it."

"Oh, baby!" called her mom as she stood and went to hug her daughter.

"I know, it's so tragic. I just, feel like a bad friend because when I got into the WWE, you know. I didn't really talk to her. I feel horrible." The hug broke.

"It'll be okay, Jess." Jessica heard a southern accent from behind her and turned. "Jeff!" she called with excitement and went to hug him. She placed her lips on his and they began to make out until someone cleared his throat and she heard an "Eww!"

She broke the kiss and smiled. She looked to who cleared their throat and seen Matt. She smiled and then hugged him.

"I hope you won't kiss me like you did Jeff."

She hit him in the arm. "Shut up!"

She looked at them confused. "What are you guys doing here?"

Nero rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious, they're here for me."

"Hardys day out." Jeff spoke, Jessica giggled.

"Okay, then. Is this an over night thing?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Well, Nero. Go pack some stuff. Take Matt with you. Jeff, can we talk in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

Once Jess and Jeff were in the kitchen Jeff was sitting down in a chair while Jessica was trying not to laugh at how innocent he looked.

"I hope I'm not in trouble. After all, I didn't do anything."

"You aren't in trouble," she laughed. "I was just wondering when I was going to spend some time with my baby. Alone, overnight."

Jeff smiled and stood up, he walked to Jessica and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Soon, very soon. How about this weekend."

"I'd love that." He leaned down and they kissed, his hands rested on her ass.

"Not in front of the baby." A voice said coming into the room.

Jeff and Jessica broke apart and looked at who came into the room. It was Bella holding a sleeping Nicolette.

"Did she have a good time?" Jess asked whispering. Bella had taken the baby for a stroll in the park.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to put her in the crib, then get a bottle ready. No doubt she'll be waking up soon, she's been sleep for nearly two hours."

Jessica nodded and smiled. "Want me to put her in the crib?"

"Yes, I'm going to take a bath! Oh, I have to tell you!" Bella shirked loudly waking up Nicolette who began to cry. "Aw, Cole, I'm sorry." Cole was Nicolette's nickname.

"I'll get her back to sleep." Jessica replied taking Nicolette from Bella's arms.

"Okay, I'll bring up a bottle."

"Okay." Jessica kissed Nicolette's forehead as she leaned against her chest, still crying. "Come, Jeffery…come." Jessica laughed.

"So, now I'm your dog?" he asked mocking her.

"Nope," Bella answered before he left the room. "You're her B to the itch."

----

Once Jessica reached Ella's room which was acting as Nicolette's nursery until Jessica got her own house (she sold her one in New York and moved her stuff to storage).

She sat in the rocking chair and began to rock back and fourth. Nicolette had stopped crying as Jessica began to sing a song.

"The kiss sweetest  
And touch so warm  
The smile kindest  
In this world so cold and strong

So close to the flame  
Burning brightly  
It won't fade away  
And leave us lonely

The arms safest  
And words, so good  
The faith deepest  
In this world so cold and cruel

So close to the flame  
Burning brightly  
It won't fade away  
And leave us lonely."

Jeff smiled as he looked at Jess rocking Nicolette while singing HIM's "Close to the Flame".

"Mom! Can you help me find my bagel PJs!?"

Jessica looked to Jeff. "Can you hold her?" she whispered.

He nodded and walked over to the chair. Jessica stood and then placed Nicolette into his arms.

"Thanks, Baby!"

-----

Once Jessica left, Jeff had no idea what to do. He had never been around a baby. He sat down in the chair and sat still. He guessed he was supposed to rock her as it was a rocking chair. He leaned back into it as Nicolette looked up at him with curious eyes. He smiled down upon her. His green eyes met blue as Nicolette let out what seemed to be a giggle and a bubbly smiled. She yawned.

Jeff smiled as he began rocking in the chair. "Hush Little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird." Jeff's voice trailed off. He had no idea what came next. "And if that mockingbird don't sing… Daddy's going to buy you a wrestling ring. And if that wrestling ring gets old. Daddy's going to buy you something gold. And if something gold breaks. Daddy will bake you a cake. And since that cake won't turn out great. Daddy's going to buy you a Barbie house with a gate. And if that Barbie house with a gate doesn't fit your needs. Daddy's going to grow you a garden and plant some seeds. And if those seeds don't grow. Daddy's going to…get you tickets to a wrestling show. And if that show turns out bad. Daddy will have failed as a dad."

Jessica, Nero, Ella and Matt was standing in the door frame.

"That will never…ever, ever happen." Jessica said coming into the room. She had tears in her eyes. One tear made it's way down her face as Ella came into the room with a bottle and took Nicolette from his arms. She winked at him.

Jessica looked at Jeff and grabbed his hand, helping him up. She then pulled him out of the room and down the hall to her old bed room.

He looked around. "Haven't been here in a long time…after all. This is where Nero was conceived."

She giggled. "It was, remember. My parents were gone for the weekend and the twins were at Grandma's in New York for two weeks. It was summer vacation so no school."

"Just, you, me and the wrestling ring to train."

Jessica didn't laugh, however. "I lost my virginity in a wrestling ring."

Jeff stopped laughing and kissed Jessica on the lips. "I remember, after all I was there."

"Yeah, you may have been there but we all know who was on top and had someone, you screaming my name."

"You weren't that good."

"And you were?" she scoffed.

"We can relive that and see who was better." He leaned down and their lips met. He than pulled of Jessica's shirt as she bit her bottom lip. He took off his shirt and then he got on top of her as they began to make out.

----

"Nero!" Nero heard his grandma yell as she came into his room. "Phone, it's Misty she wanted to talk to you."

Nero smiled and took the phone, he looked to Matt who was sitting on his bed. "Matthew, please. I have a very important phone conversation about to go on."

Matt raised his eyebrow and laughed before leaving the room.

"Hey, Misty! I've missed you so much!" Nero sat on his bed.

"I know, I missed you as well…which is why I want you to come stay with me for a while on the road. I want you to meet Kennedy."

"I've met him once."

"Well, he and I are dating and…"

"You want my approval?"

Misty laughed. "Yes, that's exactly what I want."

"Okay, well. I say that I will come. But when?"

"You can go with your mom to the funeral and then I'll take you with me."

"Are you parents going to be there? I don't like them." Nero spoke.

He could've sworn he heard Misty mumble "You're not the only one."

He shook it off.

"Yes, they're going to be there. Hey, can I talk to your mom? To let her know?"

"Sure." Nero replied. He got off his bed and walked to Jess's room. He opened the closed door without knocked. He gasped as he dropped the phone and let out a scream. His hands immediately went to his eyes.

----

A/n: Hey, everyone! Haha, love the ending didn't you? I loved this chapter. Melinda simply had to die because she was replaced by Misty in the beginning of this story, lol. So, that was an amazing chapter. You can REVIEW and tell me what you think. Next chapter, Hardy Boyz day out (I think...Im not sure), the funeral (Which I just realized the first 3 letters spell fun...well, this one wont be fun) from hell and more!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: I only own: Jessica, Nicolette, Melinda, Nero, Misty, Ella, Bella, Mr. and Mrs. Danvers, Courtney, the lawyer and I think thats all. Lol. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Jessica paced the living room as Jeff and Nero sat down on the couch watching her. Jeff had no idea what to say for the situation that had occurred nearly twenty minutes ago.

"Nero," Jessica spoke clearly.

"Yes, mom?"

"What you have seen today…was an act of passion." Jeff looked at Jessica as if she had two heads.

"You mean, sex?"

Jessica froze. "uh, yeah…but your father and I weren't doing that."

Jeff looked down and tried not to laugh.

"Then what were you doing?" Nero questioned.

"Looking for an earring."

"Passionately…looking for an earring?"

Jessica sniffled. "It was my favorite pair."

"Oh, okay…can I go now then?" Nero asked feeling uncomfortable.

"No, you can't…Son," Jeff spoke. "I think it's about time we had the talk."

Jessica's eyes widened in shock, _'Jeff you asshole' _she thought.

"Uh, talk…wow. Okay, wait. Jeff, why don't you give him the talk while you're having that Hardy's day out? Matt can even help you."

"Okay." Jeff spoke. "Son, go and get you stuff and we can go."

"Alright!" Nero jumped off the couch and ran out of the room and into Matt. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

----

"Jeff, you can't really give him the talk…can you?" Jeff was standing in front of Jessica.

"Yea, I can Jessica. I think I'm capable."

"I think…you're not! Jeff, you can't be serious."

"Well, Jessica I am serious. He's growing up."

"It's too soon."

"Look, I'll tell you how it goes. Better now than when he gets some girl knocked up."

"Well, if he did…I'm sure he won't leave her to wrestle."

"Jess…"

"Sorry, I know…way out of line."

"Nero is a man."

"Correction, Nero is a boy."

"He's a Hardy boy."

"He's 11. My son, I raised him."

"Our son, Jess. Tell me you aren't going to play that card every time argue."

"Sorry, Hardy."

"It's okay…"

Matt walked into the room before Jeff could say anything. "Ready?" he asked.

Jeff leaned forward and kissed Jess on the lips. "This weekend."

"Yes, I'll bring the condoms." Jessica replied, laughing.

"You already know what size." Jeff spoke.

"That I do, that I do."

----

Later that day Jessica was on her phone talking to Misty.

"So…what happened when I heard a bang and a scream?"

"Nero…he sort of walked in on Jeff and I."

"Doing what?"

"Ya know."

"Fucking?" Misty basically screamed into the phone.

"I prefer making love…but sure."

Misty laughed. "Poor Nero, scared for life."

"He is not, he'll forget about it in no time."

"Please, he'll remember it forever. Take it from someone who's walked in on her parental units before."

"Poor you."

"I know." Misty laughed.

"So, your parents going to be at the funeral?"

"Yeah…it sucks because I don't want to see them."

"You haven't seen them since you were 19."

"I know, I wish it was longer."

"Yeah…man, parents…they're so…overrated."

"Says the mother with the bagel loving son."

"Not me, I'm a cool mom. I think, I just try to protect my family and what's mine."

"Yeah, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"There better not be." Jessica laughed. "I wonder if Jeff is giving Nero the talk right now."

"Ugh! If it wasn't for you…Jeff wouldn't know what sex is."

"Don't I know it?" Jessica laughed.

----

Jeff smiled to Nero as Matt stood next to him with a bag in his hand.

"Okay, I'm going to be giving you the talk."

"The talk?"

"The sex talk."

"The one everyone hates." Matt mumbled.

"Okay, so Nero." Jeff ignored Matt. "Sex is a form of intercourse and should only be done when you love someone. Like a girlfriend."

"Or a wife," Matt spoke. "Nero, I wouldn't have sex unless you're married."

"Please, like you did? Oh wait, you never were married." Jeff spoke. "Sometimes people just need…sex."

"When you have a girlfriend and you love her and want to take it to the next level, you have sex. Now, there are many forms of this."

"Forms?" Nero asked.

"Yes, there's…oral sex, sex sex and…other kinds too."

Nero blinked.

Matt tired not to laugh at how stupid Jeff was sounding. He knew his brother was nervous.

"Look, Nero." He replied. "There are many forms of sex, like Jeff stated. But when you have sex you should use protection."

"Protection?"

"Yes, there are condoms and birth control. The female should take the birth control and the man needs to put on the condom." Matt put his hand into the bag and pulled out a box of condoms. "Condoms come in all different sizes, shapes, colors, flavors."

"Shapes?"

"Well…not really shapes. There's only one shape."

"Okay, so…how do you use a condom?" Nero asked.

"…We'll save that for another talk…one between you and Jeff…and only Jeff."

Jeff was silent.

"Okay, so condoms protect the male and female from STDs as best as it can. Sometimes, it won't help and you can get a STD anyways. But condoms work, unfortunately they break. This is why you strap twice."

"Strap twice?"

"Wear two," Jeff spoke.

"Okay, look…this is…wow, look. I'm not going to have sex until I'm older. Can we talk then? Please?" Nero begged.

"Uh, yeah." Matt spoke.

Nero smiled. "Thank Garfield, if anything…I think you two need the talk. You guys were confusing me."

Jeff and Matt were silent.

"Can we go get bagels, now?"

----

"Remember the three Cs clam, cool and collected." Jessica spoke as she parked the car in the parking lot of the funeral home.

"Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Those are your three Cs, mine are: Crazy, Cookie and Crunchy."

Jessica looked at Nero from her mirror and raised her eyebrow.

"I really want a bagel." He spoke.

"Tell Misty to get you some." Jessica stopped the car in the parking space and waited a second as another car parked beside her. The car beeped and signaled for her to get out.

"Come on." Jessica spoke as she and Nero got out the car. The person in the other car got out as well. Misty and Jessica smiled at each other as they hugged.

"I'm so nervous." Misty whispered.

"I know…just, remember to breathe."

"Good advice. Too bad it's my parents were talking about or else it may work." They girls pulled away.

"Nero!" Misty screeched.

"Misty!" Nero screeched as well. He ran and hugged her.

They broke away. "Have you been good for your mom?"

"I have." Jessica, Misty and Nero began to walk towards the door.

"Good, I heard about what happened." Misty put her arm around Nero's shoulders.

"You did?"

"Yea, but remember what Jeff and Matt told you? About sex?"

"Misty!" Jessica yelled as they made it to the door.

"I'm teaching him a life lesson, Jess! Anyways, Nero…don't listen to what they said. Seriously, I'm sure Matt hasn't had sex with anyone and Jeff…please, he hasn't gotten any since your mom. Long, long time."

Misty laughed as Nero scrunched up his face. "Noted." He said opening the door to the funeral home.

----

Misty walked into the funeral home behind Jessica. She was really scared and wasn't good with funerals. As she walked into the room, she noticed Melina sobbing into Johnny Nitro's shoulder. She walked towards them.

"Mel…" Misty spoke to her, softly.

Melina broke away from Johnny and looked at Misty. She gave a weak half smile.

"I know we're not blood, but we were both related to Melinda. I just…want you to know from the bottom of my heart. I'm sorry."

"This…wasn't your fault, Misty."

"I know." Misty looked away then back to Melina. "It wasn't yours either."

"I know." Melina looked down before hugging Misty.

Misty was stunned, nobody in her family had ever hugged her…not that she could remember. The only people she hugged were Jessica, Melinda, Nero and Kennedy. And one of those four people were lying in a casket.

Misty gave into the hug as tears fell from her eyes. Once the hug was broken both girls stared at each other.

"I may have been her sister…" Melina looked into Misty's eyes. "But, we all know who she loved more. I always brought her off with gifts just for her time."

"And she hated that." Misty spoke. "It was like her mom all over again."

Melina and Melinda had different mothers and the same father.

"Yeah, I never knew that. Never met her mom."

"You won't." Misty replied. "Her mom's dead."

"Really?"

"Yes, died years ago."

"Poor girl."

"Can you really say that? Poor girl…she's gone to a better place. If anyone could be called poor its us, the ones among the living." Misty looked toward Jessica to see her parents looking in the same direction.

Jessica looked around before being hearing her name called.

"Jessica!" Jessica turned and looked to who called her. She smiled before walking over with Nero.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ronan! It's so nice to see you again."

"You too dear." Spoke Mrs. Ronan. "Air kisses!" Jessica smiled before she and Misty's mom gave each other air kisses.

"Is Misty here?" asked Mr. Ronan.

"Yes, she is. She's with Melina."

"What a delight. Melina is so wonderful, they should hang together more often." Misty's mom flashed a fake smiled at Jessica. "If I had it my way, they would've be best friends."

"Sorry, mom." A voice said with attitude from behind them. "That spot is already filled."

"Misty!" screamed Mrs. Ronan, causing people to turn and look at them.

"People are staring mom. Gah, couldn't you leave the drama act at home? You don't need to be the life of the party at a funeral."

"Well someone has to be, it looks like someone sucked the life of this place."

"It's a place to mourn someone you love. Love mom, if you don't know what it is…then what are you and dad doing here?"

"Don't put me into this, Misty."

"Oh yeah…that's right dad, when mom always trashed me it was you who'd always let her. Not wanting to be put into it."

"Misty!" he snapped.

"Don't talk to me that way." Misty spoke. "I'm 26. I'm old enough not to be told what to do."

"Well…I've seen things haven't changed here." Spoke Misty's mom.

"Guess not."

"Misty…I have so many hopes for you."

"Funny, I had some for myself too. But you know…" Misty smiled at her mom. "I'm living out mine, not yours…mine. I bet its killing you inside, mother. But, you can't always have what you want."

"That's true." Spoke Misty's dad.

Misty smiled at her dad. "Excuse us, please." Misty grabbed Jessica and Nero's arms and pulled them away from her parents.

"They'll never change. Oh hell, at least they were nicer this time."

Jessica was silent.

"Don't worry about them, Misty." Nero spoke. Misty looked at him. "You've come far and if they can't see what a person you've become than they really don't know you."

"He's right." Jessica smiled at her friend as her hand went to Nero's hair. "Misty, they may never change and will never understand you or know what's best for you. But…you have us."

Misty smiled and hugged Jessica and Nero. "And that's more than they can give me."

----

A/n: Okay...there you have it. Chapter Twenty-Two. I hope you like it. But also, this story is ending. Probably in two chapters. So, review please and tell me what you all think! Hope ya like it!


	24. Epilogue

Disclaimer: By now, you should all know who I own and don't own.

_A/n: Last Chapter...enjoy._

**Epilogue:**

**Summerslam:**

Weeks went by and they all led up to Jessica's final match. It was supposed to be a 3 on 3 female tag match, Jessica had the advantage and got to choose her partners. She had the perfect ones too, she had only talked to them that Monday when she asked them if they'd be her partners. She had gotten their numbers from Matt and Jeff. She was surprised when they knew who she was and when they said yes.

Jessica was frowning as she held a crying Nicolette.

"Shhh, Cole. It'll be okay, baby." Jessica grabbed the bottle in her private locker room and began to feed Nicolette.

"That's better, right baby?"

"Hey, Jess." Jeff replied as he came into the room. "How are my two favorite girls?"

"I'm good and Cole is hungry." Jessica then handed the baby to Jeff. "I have to get ready for my match."

"Alright, I'll take her for a walk. Then give her to Misty, I have a match too, if you've forgotten."

"Baby, I know…I'll never forget your matches. You're going to beat Santino and become Intercontental champion."

"You're damn right I am."

Jessica giggled as she went thru her sports bag. "Where's Nero?"

"With Kennedy and Misty."

Jessica smiled. "I'm really surprised he took to Ken so well. Misty was so excited when she called me that night, I actually thought she might elope, kidnap my son, get a whole new identity and move to an island. But, ah, guess she's not that crazy after all."

Jeff laughed. "Good luck, beautiful. We'll be watching."

"You better be." Jessica smiled; her match was in twenty minutes.

-----

Twenty Five minutes later, Jessica's music played as she walked down to the ring, she had a microphone in her hand as she glared at whom she would be wrestling soon: Beth Phoenix, Melina and Victoria. The three divas were outside the ring. Jessica asked Lilian for the microphone.

"Thanks, Lil." Jessica said.

"No prob." Lilian whispered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Jessica went to the center of the ring. "You're all wondering who I chose to be my tag partners. Well…they're legends in their own rights. Please…welcome…back." Jessica smirked as her first tag partner's music played.

The fans were out of there seats as that theme played.

_She's like a lost flower  
Growing out through a crack  
And a bustling sidewalk moving  
Like a river so sad  
So hey where we going tell me  
Where we've gone  
Was there love and fury energy and passion_

So fuck your rules man  
You step off you'll go down fast  
I've got to release all the shit  
That has made up my past

Lita came out and the crowed was in shock.

"LITA!" Jessica introduced.

The fans cheered as she, dressed in the same style that she wore when she was in Team Xtreme, once she made her usual entrance she got into the ring.

She hugged Jessica. "This is going to be cake."

"Thanks for being here." Jessica said.

"No problem."

"Now, please…welcome the one and only, 7 Time WWE Woman's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Jessica spoke into the mic. Trish's music filled the area as the fans awaited the diva. In no time, she was out and did her usual entrance. The fans went wild.

Trish got into the ring, she and Lita looked at each other before both smiling and hugging each other. Soon the match started.

----

After a Moonsault on Beth Phoenix, a Stratusfaction on Melina, and a Razor's Edge on Victoria, Lita went for the pin on Beth, Trish went for the pin on Melina and Jessica went for the pin on Victoria. 1.2.3!

The three divas stood and looked at each other smiling. Jessica, Lita and Trish hugged each other. This would be all three of their final matches for a long, long time. They were all retired.

----

Jessica laughed three days later as she was looking thru a special edition of WWE Magazine, looking at all the retired WWE Superstars past and present. She had done an interview for it. Her cell phone rang, and she stood to answer it.

"Jessica." She spoke.

"Hello, Jess. It's Stephanie."

"Oh, hey Steph. What's up? How are Paul and Aurora?"

"They're both fine, Aurora is teething, so she's kinda moody." Stephanie laughed.

"Nero was the same way, it'll pass."

"Yeah, I'm actually calling because we, dad, mom, Shane, Paul and I, want you to be a columnist for WWE Magazine."

"Wow…really?"

"Yes, we'd think you'd be an awesome addition to our staff. You can work from home a lot if you'd like, of course you'd have to come to the office too. You get your own desk."

"That's all the way in Stanford."

"I know, that's why I was thinking…you could live in Stanford."

"Steph, Cameron's my home."

"You can't just sit in Cameron forever." Steph laughed.

"You're right, okay. I'll take it."

"Good. I have a flight already ready for you. You have to go to the airport and pick up the plane tickets."

"Tickets?"

"Yes, you're going to bring Cole with you. Nero is already there with Misty and Ken."

"Okay…" Jessica spoke, Nero was staying with Misty and Ken for a few days.

"Your plane leaves tomorrow morning. Oh, and take down this address, this is where you'll be staying." Steph gave Jessica the address and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Bella asked coming into the room.

"Stephanie…and honestly, that was a freaking weird convo." Jessica turned to look at Bella. "Good news, I have a job."

"That's awesome!" Bella remarked.

"Cole and I are moving to Stanford."

Bella smiled. "Awesome, I'll miss you both."

"You know you can visit whenever."

"I know." Bella smiled.

----

Jessica gasped as the limo pulled up to the house that she would be staying in. She got out the car and took out Nicolette's car seat. The gate that was surrounding the beautiful house opened and Misty came over.

"I'll take Cole and you can go into the house."

Jessica looked at Misty, confused, as Misty took Nicolette's car seat from her. Jessica walked slowly to the large cream color house, she stopped at the gate to see an H on it.

"H?" she asked Misty.

"Yes…H."

"H as in…?"

"As in…" Misty thought for a moment. "Herpes."

"No comment." Jessica replied as she opened the gate, and walked in. There were two trees in the huge green lawn. On one of the trees there was a tire swing. She went to the house and walked thru the already opened tall golden door. She gasped as she noticed two lovely golden stair cases leading to the upstairs. It was like something out of a movie.

"Jessica." A voice echoed thru the room. Jessica adverted her gaze from the stair cases and looked to the center of the room, Jeff was there on bended knee.

Jessica didn't pay any attention to the fact he was on bended knee. She walked forward to him.

"So, the H stood for Hardy?"

"The H on the gate? Yea, it did."

Jessica nodded. "So, this is your house? It's beautiful."

"And big,"

"Yeah, it is."

"That's why you should move in."

Jessica froze and then looked at Jeff on his knee. "You're on your knee."

Misty, who was standing by the door with Nero watching the scene wanted to say 'No fucking shit', but due to the fact that Jessica didn't know she was there and Nicolette was in her arms, she couldn't.

"Jessica, I love you. I want to share the rest of my life with you."

"Wow…I…I don't know what to say."

"Then wait until I ask the question." Jeff laughed. "Jessica Ann Danvers, will you marry me?"

"I…Jeff, you pushed me to my limits."

"And you pulled back."

"I know, and we're here…to this moment in our lives."

"I know, Jess." Jeff bit his lip.

"I love you so much, Jeff. Yes, I will marry you." Jessica responded with tears flowing down her face. Jeff took the ring out of his pocket and then put it on Jessica's finger. Jessica looked at the ring. It was a 14 carat round solitaire white gold diamond ring. Jessica and Jeff embraced.

Nero smiled as he ran to his parents. Jessica and Jeff looked down at Nero and then hugged him as well. Misty walked over with Nicolette in her hands and handed her to Jessica. Jeff and Jessica smiled at each other. They would finally be a family.

**Never the end, because there is always more to the story.**

----

A/n: So, yeah. It's over, but good news, there's a 98 chance there will be a sequel. You all (Readers and reviewers), you made this story what it is. I think you ladies and gentleman (if there are any), for reading. I am so glad you all liked this story! **February 12****th****, 2008**: Oh and you should all go read Alexz Johnson's lyrics for her song Push Me, Pull You. They were pasted in here but I took 'em out. Lol. And also, I wrote a sequel posted it, but took it down. The sequel had only one chap to it. I'ma post it in this story, just the first chapter of it, and that's all.


	25. The Older I Get

Title: The Older I Get

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Summary: The Hardy family is going thru hard times. Jessica is battling with Cancer and Jeff has to learn to put his family before wrestling. As Jeff and Jessica find themselves growing apart, they find out Tiffany has been killed and Jeff is a father…again. Nero rebels and Nicolette's biological father is fighting for custody. Sequel to Push Me, Pull You.

A/n: Yes, this is the sequel. Reading Push Me, Pull You is possibly needed for a back story. If ya don't, whatever that's fine. You may get a little confused but whatever. So, here it is…more drama. Ha!

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE! Haha, nope. I own Jessica, Nero, Nicolette, Noah and Misty (HA! Take that chica!). I also don't own the songs; Like I Am by Rascal Flatts and I Loved Her First by Heartland.

**Ages:**

Jessica Ann Danvers-Hardy – 34 (October 8th)

Jeffery Nero Hardy – 35 (August 31st)

Misty Taylor Ronan-Anderson – 33 (May 23rd)

Ken Anderson – 38 (March 6th)

Nero Anthony Hardy –18 (June 28th)

Nicolette Azoura Danvers-Hardy – 7 (July 31st)

Noah Gilbert Hardy – 5 (November 23rd)

Chapter One: I Loved Her First

**Set 7 years into the future.**

**August 4****th****, 2014.**

Jeff Hardy smiled as he walked into his son's room. He yawned as he walked to the race car bed. The room was painted with race cars Jeff had did that for him a year ago when he fell in love with cars. He pulled the covers back and noticed that his son was no where to be found. Noah Gilbert Hardy was 5 years old, Jeff and Jessica were so happy when he was born. Especially Jeff, he had finally got a chance to be there for one of his biological children.

He knew that Noah had a fear of sleeping alone sometimes, so he didn't think anything of when he wasn't in his bed. Jeff than left the room. He walked down the hall to his older son's room. He knocked softly and heard a giggling coming from the room followed by a "Come in." So he did.

"Daddy!" Noah replied smiling as he stood and ran over to hug Jeff. Jeff wrapped his arms around his son.

"Hey, dad." Nero said, he was lying on his bed. Nicolette was lying next to Nero.

"Good morning, daddy." Nicolette called Jeff Daddy as he was the only father she knew. She flashed her million dollar smile, which showed off her dimples and pearly white teeth.

"Morning." Jeff walked over to the kids and sat Noah on the bed.

"What's up?" Nero asked, though he knew the speech that was going to happen next.

"Well, today is Misty's wedding and you all better be on your best behavior. Your mom is getting ready with Misty as she's the Matron of Honor."

"Dad, do you really think we'd do anything?" Nicolette batted her eyelashes smiling. Nicolette was sneaky and liked to cause trouble, which was a bad influence on Noah.

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens," Nero replied. "I promise, Aunt Mist deserves this."

"That's what I want to hear! You all get ready and don't forget your good clothes."

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Noah stood up.

"Want me to go get something?"

"Yeah, I'll get Noah and Nicolette into their baths."

Nero stood up. "Bagels it is."

Once Noah was led out of the room by Jeff, Nicolette turned to him. Her heart shaped face frowned, her blue eyes dull. She pushed her brown hair that went to her mid shoulders back. "I don't want bagels, Nero."

Nero smiled down at his little sister. "Than what do you want?"

"ICE CREAM!"

"Not happening, baby girl." Nero looked down at his bagel PJs. Nero stood at 6'2" and had an athletic build, he was training to become a wrestler, his blonde hair was cut short down to his neck and his green eyes had a sparkle of mischief.

"Can I come with you?" Nicolette plead.

"You have to get ready, but I'll tell you what. I'll buy you something other than bagels."

"A croissant?"

"You got it."

"Oh! Oh! Thanks, bro!" Nicolette hugged Nero and than rushed out of the room. Nero smiled before grabbing his car keys off of his dresser and leaving the house.

----

Jessica smiled as she looked over at her best friend who was getting married.

"This is going to be so perfect!" Jessica sung as she twirled around like if she was at a ball.

"I know, I've never been so more in love." Misty stood and looked at the clock it was only 9am. The wedding started at 12:30.

"I know and soon you'll be Mrs. Anderson…or do you prefer Kennedy." Jessica teased.

"Whichever is fine." She took a deep breath. "Love is in the air and I am surrounded in it."

"Well, throw a little love my way, won't cha?"

Misty motioned for Jessica to come sit on the bed. "You and Jeff still having problems?"

"Yes," Jessica and Jeff were getting into arguments about the smallest things lately. "Mist, I need to tell him something…but I don't know how."

"Well, what do you need to tell him?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I just…nothing. Today is your day, not going to drown you in my problems."

"Well, you know I'm here."

Jessica smiled. "I know, and you know I'm here too."

A knock was heard on the girl's hotel room door.

"Who is it?" Jessica called.

"Me, bitch!"

Jessica giggled. "Sorry, don't know anyone by that name."

"Open up!" Misty laughed and walked over to open the door. "Steph!" she hugged her friend.

"Hey, you look so pretty!"

"I'm not even ready."

"Well, you need to get ready…you have to be over at the church in a few. Oh, and the photographers for the magazine are going to be there." Misty moved over to let Steph in.

"Good because if they weren't, Misty and myself have the right to fire them. This is cover page!" Jessica remarked going over to Steph and giving her a friendly hug. Jessica and Misty were co-editors of WWE Magazine in Stamford, Connecticut where they lived.

"Mickie, Victoria, Beth and Brooke will meet us all there." She was referring to Misty's other brides maids.

"Well, Steph…we have to take our baths."

"Okay, so I'll meet you ladies there then?"

"Yes, boss lady." Misty remarked rolling her eyes.

----

Jessica took a deep breath as she began to pace in the church.

Misty, who was getting her hair done by Marion, snapped at her friend. "I'm nervous enough without you pacing."

"Sorry." Jessica stopped pacing and walked to Misty, she sat in the chair across from him. "My kids better be looking nice or I will kick Jeff's ass."

Misty sighed. "Should've never married him."

"I love him!"

"Okay, then stop complaining. I still think you could've done better."

"It doesn't get any better than Jeff."

Misty shook her head.

"Ms. Ronan, please stop moving." The hair stylist said as she curled Misty's hair.

"Sorry." Misty blushed.

"Mist, I know you don't like Jeff."

"Like is an overstatement."

"Why? I mean, you were all for him when we were dating. What changed? When I was pregnant with Noah, you just…began to hate Jeff. Never told me why."

Misty was silent. "No reason. If I were you, I'd call Nero, make sure Noah and Nicolette is ready."

"Yeah, can't have your wedding without your flower girl, ring barer and Kennedy needs his Best man." Nicolette was going to be the flower girl while Noah was the ring barer and Nero the best man. Over the years he and Kennedy had gotten really close.

Misty smiled as Jessica walked away to use the phone. Misty looked down at her hands as a tear rolled down her face. She knew she hated Jeff for a reason, yet she couldn't bring herself to break her friend's heart.

_Flashback, six years ago._

"_You better not be late!" Misty smiled as she walked into the hotel._

"_You know I won't, baby." The voice on the cell phone spoke._

_Misty smiled as she came to the elevator. "Baby, I'm about to go to my hotel room."_

"_Alright, call me before you go to sleep."_

"_You know I will. Love you." Misty pressed the up button on the elevator._

"_You too." She hung up just as the door opened. She walked in and pressed the button for floor 13._

"_He is sooo good in bed!" the girl on the elevator explained to her friend._

"_I bet, he's so sexy when he's in the ring."_

"_I know." _

_Misty rolled her eyes and figured by ring they meant a wrestler or something._

"_He gave me the orgasm of my life."_

"_You're so lucky. I would love to bang Jeff Hardy!" _

_Misty's eyes widened. She turned to them. "You…had sex with Jeff Hardy?"_

_The girl looked at Misty disgusted. "Get out of my private conversation."_

"_Well, when you basically broadcast it to the whole elevator…I don't think you can say it's private." _

"_Whatever, if you must know. I'm meeting him tonight as well."_

"_If you must know, he has a son and a fiancé who's my best friend!" Misty screamed at the girl._

"_I know, he's dating that Razor chick. I swear that child isn't his. You're friend is probably a whore."_

"_A whore? A whore! You fuck almost married men!" the elevator dinged for the 13 floor as it stopped. Misty looked at the girl and punched her in the face. She fell to the floor as Misty stepped out of the elevator. Instead of going to her room, she went to Jeff's._

_She knocked on the door._

_In no time, he answered. Misty gasped. He was standing in front of her…naked._

"_Wow, Hardy. Kind of kinky….don't cha think?" Misty put her hand on his chest and pushed him out her way as she stepped into the room._

"_Misty!" he replied as he tried to cover himself up._

_Misty noticed his boxers on the floor and picked them off the floor with the tip of her fingers. Being careful to only touch the edge of them. She flanged them at Jeff._

"_You have explaining to do." She replied turning away from Jeff so he could put his boxers on._

_Once he finished, Misty turned around. Jeff was silent._

"_You bastard! You heard me, explain! Now!" she yelled._

"_I…Jess, she wasn't here…I needed sex." _

"_Buy a blow up doll!" a single tear fell out of Misty's eyes. "I hate you! How could you break my friend's heart? Doesn't she matter to you?"_

"_Misty, I love Jessica."_

"_Then how could you do something like this to her? You broke her heart…and she doesn't even know it yet."_

"_Look, don't tell Jess."_

"_Don't tell Jess…don't tell Jess!" Misty screamed, she walked to Jeff and punched him in the face. "She's going to know because I'm going to tell her."_

"_Misty, you can't…please, think about Nero. He needs his dad."_

"_Jessica and Nero are better off without you!" Misty glared as she took out her cell phone and dialed Jessica's number._

"_Hello?" Jessica asked._

"_Jess, I have to tell you something…in person."_

"_Misty…no" Jeff mouthed._

"_Okay, we can do lunch in two days."_

"_Alright, that's good for me as well."_

"_Okay, because I have to tell you something. I want you to be the first to know."_

"_Really? Good or bad."_

"_No hints. Oh, have you seen Jeff? His cell is turned off."_

"_Yeah, I've seen him."_

"_Can you tell him to call me?"_

_Misty was silent. "Yeah, I can do that."_

"_Thanks, love you."_

"_You too, bye." Misty hung up._

"_Misty, if you tell her…you'll be breaking her heart. She won't believe you. I'll never do it again, please!" _

"_I hate you. You are scum, don't you ever talk to me. Especially about Jessica or Nero." Misty shook her head as she left the room._

_End Flashback_

"All done, Ms. Ronan."

"Thanks," Misty smiled before walking to a mirror and looking at her hair. It was curly and went to her shoulders. Misty glanced back at Jessica who had laughed onto the receiver of her phone.

She didn't tell Jessica that Jeff had cheated because Jessica had told her she was pregnant. Jessica began to talk about how happy she was and hoped nothing would change it. When it came time for Misty to tell Jessica, she couldn't bring her self to do it. To break her friend's heart.

-----

Nero smiled as he stood in line at Bagel Jay's. He was on the phone with his mom.

"Yea, mom. I'll be ready, I'm just getting breakfast, I'll bring it home and then get dress and be at the church. Tell Mist, this day will be perfection. No, I didn't write my best man speech. I'll say it from the heart. No, mom…it will not have the word bagel in it." Nero was in front of the line and looked at the cashier. "Can I have a dozen bagels, and one croissant?" he asked. The girl, about 17 nodded to Nero.

"Is that all, Nero?" she asked.

Nero laughed. "Yea, that's all, Talia."

Talia smiled at Nero, she pushed back her blonde hair as she told him the price. He handed her the money and then the receipt was in his hand.

Nero moved to the side, and Talia did the same. She pointed to someone than to the register and they began to take the orders.

"So, Nero." Talia smiled. "Going to Misty's wedding today?"

"Of course, too bad you couldn't get off work."

"I know." She said. Talia and Nero lived around the corner from each other and were best friends. "Tell Misty, I'm sorry I can't make it."

"Talia!" someone yelled, Talia turned around and was handed a bag. She looked at the contents and then handed it to Nero.

"See you later, Nero." She leaned across the counter and gave Nero a hug.

"Bye, Tal." He kissed her cheek as he turned around and left, not seeing the blush that made her cheeks rosey.

----

Over an hour passed when Nero made his way into Kennedy's getting ready room. Nero had his suit in his arm, as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Meeeeeeeeee." Nero sung.

"It's open." Kennedy laughed. Nero walked in. He noticed Sheryl (Kennedy's Mom) talking with her son. Nero smiled at her and then walked forward to hug her.

"Hello, Sheryl."

"Nero, baby." She broke then hug and kissed his cheek. "You look so handsome, why don't you go and put on your suit in that room." She pointed to another room in the room. Nero nodded to her and then went into the room with his suit.

-----

The wedding was nice, so far anyways. Everyone was in place, and now it was time for the bride to walk out. Everyone was on their feet as the music began to play.

Misty took a deep breathe as she linked arms with Mr. Danvers and they walked down the isle. Two years ago, Misty and her parents had got into a huge argument, and they hadn't talked since. Meaning, Misty didn't invite them to the wedding and she doubt that they knew she was getting married. Oh well, when you act like a jackass, that's expected. She was better than her parents and succeeding when they probably thought she'd fail. They wanted her to do something entirely different than she was now. And when they told her to leave Kennedy, that was the icing on the cake. She was so better than them, she didn't need them. She would survive without them, with the help of those she loved and those that loved her back. Truly loved her back.

Misty's long white wedding gown looked stunning with her pinned up curly hair. She stopped walking and smiled at Mr. Danvers. Their arms unlinked at Mr. Danvers nodded to the reverend.

After Mr. Dancers gave Misty away, the ceremony went on. Soon Misty and Ken said their vows, and then…it came time.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife." The reverend smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Misty and Kennedy smiled before leaning in and kissing each other with passion.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nero screamed, jumping up and down.

Jessica looked at her son and rolled her eyes. She then looked to where everyone was seating and looked to where Jeff was supposed to sit, he wasn't there. Jessica frowned but looked at Misty and Kennedy who were still kissing.

"Dudeeee!" Nero yelled. "He said kiss not make out!"

Once the kiss broke, Misty hugged Kennedy and looked at Nero, she stuck her tongue out at him.

----

Everyone crowded around the dace floor as Misty and Kennedy were dancing to their wedding song 'Like I Am' by Rascal Flatts. Misty loved the song and Kennedy agreed that it was how they felt. Jessica smiled at her friend as a tear fell down her cheek. She was so happy for her friend.

"Misty chose a good man, mom." Nero replied, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I know, and Ken chose an amazing woman."

"He did." Nero nodded. "He truly did."

Once the song had ended, Mr. Danvers decided to dance with Misty. He smiled to her as he held out his hand, she smiled back and placed her hand in his. "I Loved Her First" by Heartland played.

"Shouldn't you be dancing to this song with Jess or Bella?" Misty asked as she danced with Mr. Danvers.

"You may not be my biological daughter, Misty. But you are a wonderful woman, you've been like a daughter to me in this time that I have known you."

"Thanks, because your family sure as hell feels like my family more than my real family does." A tear fell down Misty's face.

"Don't cry tears of sadness, Misty. Tears of joy is what should be coming down your face."

Misty was silent.

Jessica looked thru the crowed and then gasped as who she seen talking to Ken. Ken nodded to the man and shook his hand. The man then walked onto the dance floor.

Mr. Danvers stopped dancing with Misty, and Misty turned around.

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

"Misty."

"Dad…" Misty smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I love you Misty, and I want to be there, no matter what. Your mom and I created you, we can't control you. All we can do is love you unconditionally. Please, Misty. Dance with me?" He asked.

Misty looked at Mr. Danvers, he nodded to her.

She turned to her father and smiled. "Sure."

Misty looked to Jessica and nodded to her. Jessica walked to her daddy.

"Dad, would you dance with me?"

Mr. Danvers shook his head. "Only if Bella dances with us too."

"Of course." Jessica walked to Bella and took her hand, Bella walked with Jessica, and then hugged her dad. They began to dance. Soon, almost every father that was there was dancing with their daughters.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

The song ended and a new song played.

Soon, it was time for the groom and bride to cut the cake, but before that could happen it was time for Nero's speech.

Nero was to give his speech first. He stood up and took his spoon and tapped it lightly on his wine glass (filled with Apple Juice because he couldn't drink wine). He looked to Misty and Kennedy. Kennedy had his arms around Misty's waist, as she leaned back onto his chest. They were watching Nero.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if there is one thing I love more than bagels, it's my family." Nero spoke. He looked around the people trying to see if his father was there. Jeff wasn't. Nero was disappointed. "Misty and Kennedy, you see. They're apart of my family. When I first met Kennedy. I liked the guy, he was nice, respectful and brought me a few bagels. But, I began to see the love that Kennedy had for my Aunt Misty. A love that I never seen in anyone, not even my parents. Now, don't get me wrong mom and dad love each other. But, not as much as Misty and Kennedy love each other."

Jessica looked to Nero and knew it was true, she loved Jeff with all her heart, but she knew it wasn't enough. It'd never be enough. So, she would continue to be with him until it was.

"This is what true love is. Take a good look at it, you can't miss it." Nero spoke. "These two are so perfect for each other. They inspire me to have a good relationship and I hope I can meet someone like Misty, and that I can be someone like Ken. When Misty is hurt and crying, Ken comes running and does what ever he can to make it better. He doesn't care if he's in Japan performing, if he gets a call from Misty and she's crying, he's come back ASAP. Misty would do the same, if Ken needed anything, he'd go to Misty and she'd have it for him. Whatever it takes, their love is strong and will last and last and last until their darkest hour. This is what love is made of. This is love. Real, true, love." Nero spoke. "To Misty and Ken!" Nero spoke, he held out his glass and everyone took a sip of their wine (and apple juice).

Misty broke away from Ken and hugged Nero with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Nero, you said it wouldn't have bagel in it."

"Well...it came from the heart. My heart just happens to be bagel shapped."

"Bagels have holes in them."

"Well," Misty spoke. "His hole is filled with cream cheese!"

"Yea, what she said."

Jessica laughed.

"Mist, time to cut the cake, babe." Kennedy spoke, coming to her. Misty smiled.

----

After putting Nicolette and Noah to bed, Jessica went to Nero's room to see him talking on the phone.

"Nero, don't stay up late." Jessica spoke.

"I'll call you back, Tal." Nero said as he hung up his cell phone.

"Mom."

"Yes?"

"Where was dad today? I wanted him to be there to see the speech."

"I know, I wanted him to be there too. Honestly, Nero. I don't know where he is."

"Is he okay?"

Jessica was silent.

"Or is the question…are we okay?"

"We?" she questioned.

"Are family. You and dad haven't been the same lately. You've been…I don't know, and dad he's always leaving and never there when we need him. Noah and Cole are too young to see the changes. But, I see them, mom."

"I don't know how we are, Nero. You dad and I will settle this soon and things will go back to normal."

"Don't force it, mom. The love just may not be there. Not anymore."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Nero."

"Me too, mom."

"Sweet dreams." Jessica spoke to her son as she turned and shut his room door.

"Wrestling dreams." Nero said as he picked up his cell phone and called Talia.

----

Almost an hour later, Jessica laid in her bed and look to the spot that Jeff was supposed to be in. But he wasn't there tonight. He was elsewhere. Tears fell down Jessica's face as she turned in her bed. She touched her hair, and ran her fingers down it as if she was stroking it. Soon, in about a month, she would be starting chemotherapy, and Jeff didn't even know. Misty, Nero, and her family they didn't know. She couldn't bring herself to tell them, but soon she'd have to. And like Jeff, her hair would disappear anytime during chemo. And she would be too sick to do anything but lay in the bed and be a shell of her former self.

----

A/N: Well, there you have it ladies and gents. Chapter One of the Sequel to Push Me, Pull You! REVIEW and tell me what you think.


End file.
